


Blood and Faith

by TheFallenStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blood and Gore, Brotherhood, Depression, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hidden Talents, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Storylines, Musicians, Oral Sex, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Sex, Sorcerers, Stress Baking, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Vaginal Sex, Violence, family trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenStar/pseuds/TheFallenStar
Summary: This is the story of the Adoptive sons of Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers. Peter Parker, and his younger Adoptive brother Cody Caldwin now have to live their lives in a storm. School, college, secret identities, and then separation will hit their lives, and change them in ways unimaginable. This story is a compilation of all of their tales into one, a single family coming into terms with its own acceptance.





	1. Prologue: Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Cody here. I hope you enjoy this story. It is another RP that a friend and I have been doing in our free time, and that I have tried my hardest to put into narration. Cody Caldwin is heavily based off of myself, so his major and life dramas a near and dear to me. I hope you enjoy and read. I will try to post as often as I can, but a multiple performance majors sucks, I will definitely be more active in the summer. Love you all, and enjoy the ride.

Prologue: Time

            Rasping harsh coughing rang out through the early morning. The clock on the bedside table shone one thirty in the morning in harsh blue light. Thick comforters were pulled close, and an exhausted sigh followed the hacking fit.

            Tony entered the room slowly yawning and leaning on the door frame, his bare feet cool against the tile, the ark reactor glowing through his white cotton tank top. He shared a glance to the figure in the bed and gave a weak smile, “Hey bud, you doing okay? You need anything?” He shifted forward and entered the room. It was dimly lit with pale light from a laptop, revealing piles of books, scrolls, manuscripts, and even woodcuts. Taking a seat, the elder Avenger smiled and adjusted a pillow beneath a mop of messy brown hair.

            “Nah dad,” croaked a teen with hazel eyes, heavy with bags, “I am good. Just trying to get over this cold and keep up with my studies, both of which are handing me my ass.”

            Tony chuckled, “Fine, fine, but when was the last time you took anything for that cough?”

            Glancing at the clock, the teen’s jaw dropped, “Oh…Shit that was like nine hours ago.”

 The brunet quickly shifted and poured himself a small dosage of _Nyquil_ , knocking it back quickly. “Bleh…remind me the next time we by this we get the cherry flavor and not the grape. The grape is awful.”

            “Now Cody come on, it’s not that—nope, you’re right, JARVIS”

            “Yes sir,” replied a cool quasi-British voice.

            “Can you take this _Nyquil_ and incinerate it, also remind me and Steve in the morning to buy the cherry flavor.”

            “Yes, sir mister Stark. I will remind you doubly this time sir. Both Peter and Cody set a reminder to buy cherry the last time.”

            Cody smirked and began coughing harshly again, this time leaning forward and vomiting into a garbage can. The young teen collapsed into bed with a defeated sigh, and Tony grabbed the waste basket before heading towards the door. Another dark-haired boy quickly rounded the corner into the room and passed the older man. “Aww gross, yeesh. You feeling any better?”

            Cody nodded slightly, “That was just from the coughing not a stomach bug.”

            “Ahh okay,” nodded the other brunet.

            Tony grimaced at the trash bin in his hands, then smiled when he saw the other boy take a seat next to Cody, “Hey Peter, can you watch after your brother for a bit I am gonna go get some better medicine and take this out.”

            “Yeah sure thing dad,” mumbled Peter as he settled in next to his brother.

            “You sure you don’t need anything,” asked Tony.

            The two boys shared a slight look, smirking all the while. Cody then croaked putting on his best puppy dog eyes, “Well if it isn’t too much trouble, could we have some of your secret recipe tomato soup. It is the best thing ever, and it would help me feel better.” For added measure Cody threw in a few pitiful coughs.

            “Now there is no need for theatrics,” snarked Tony, “besides, any trick you pull, I invented. But, I digress, soups on then.”

            The boys silently high fived, and called their thanks to their father.

            “Now don’t be so dramatic, besides Steve would have my ass, in the not so good way, if I didn’t help our future Sorcerer Supreme feel better. I will call JARVIS when it is ready goodnight boys.”

            “Night dad,” the pair called in tandem. Then Tony was gone and they were alone. Neither of the them spoke, but just simple gestures and touches of hands conveyed all they needed. So much had changed, yet, so much had stayed the same. If only they had known.


	2. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catastrophes through early life.

Chapter One: Catastrophe

            Stark tower was a blur of light and sound. People were rushing all around; catastrophe had struck and madness ensued. Tony raced on wildly looking for Steve. _Would he make it in time, dammit where was that super soldier when he needed him?_ The dark-haired man swiftly turned the corner and smacked into the blond.

            “Gah Tony,” groaned Steve, “You almost brought doom to us all.” The blond helped him steady himself and then set a small tray of deviled-eggs down onto the dining table. Tony gave him a slightly exasperated look, and swatted him on the arm.

            “Don’t start with me soldier, I am not the one who decided to have everyone and their mother over for dinner. Besides, I need your help moving the liquor, Thor will drink every drop.”

            “Yes, I am aware, but I think it will be nice to have everyone together. And, you’re right as much as I am not one for your drinking, it is pricy and Thor has the tolerance of…well…a God.”

            The pair share a laugh and then kissed slightly; a solemn moment of calm amidst the chaos. Then a bright flash broke them apart. Turning they already knew who they would find, their eldest son with his camera.

            “Really Peter,” snipped Tony placing a hand on his him sassily.

            “Of course, dad, I gotta have the obligatory pic of you and Pops smooching for blackmail.”

            Steve blushed, chuckling lightly, “Fine you have your blood photo but aren’t you supposed to be in the kit—”

            “PETER BENJAMINE PARKER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS DAMN TURKEY.”

            Tony and Steve collapsed into a fit of laughter as their son raced off into the kitchen.

            “Oooo someone is in trouble with their baby brother,” called Tony laughing heavily.

            A voice from the kitchen called back, “I am not a baby dad, I am seventeen, a month away from being eighteen, and I suggest you get off your ass unless you want uncle Thor drinking you dry.”

            Tony froze and shuddered heavily. He took his lover by the wrist and quickly stormed out of the room towards the bar, complaining all the while about guests and how his alcohol would suffer.

            “Peter catch,” called a voice with no forewarning, but Peter was ready as always.

            Nimbly Peter caught a tray of food not spilling a single one of the precariously stacked appetizers. The older boy smirked and snapped a quick shot of the madness before him. His younger brother dressed in jeans and a high collared white sweater, racing barefoot around the kitchen in an apron. His forehead creased with concentration as he moved lively from dish to dish.

            “God,” called Cody from behind a tray of pies heading to the oven, “I love your Spidey powers. It makes it so much easier when I wanna get you to carry shit out of the kitchen.”

            “Hey keep your voice down, dad and pops still don’t know and I would like to keep it that way.”

            Cody gave peter a sardonic look over the turkey he had pulled from the oven, “Yeah it’s a wonder they don’t notice, all the late-night study sessions we go on, how you always seem to have new bruises. If you didn’t have me to patch you up where would you be?”

            “Probably falling apart in a _terribly_ mended suit somewhere,” teased the brunet as he popped a small pecan tart into his mouth, “two things, one, these tarts are amazing, and two, don’t make me tell pops about the tattoo on your wrist.”

            Cody froze and nearly dropped a tray full of stuffing. Peter diving and catching it before it hit the ground, “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

            “ _Well_... Yeah you’re right I wouldn’t I gotta keep you around, you can cook. Pops is good and all, but he can’t ever beat you, and dad’s specialty is coffee as black as my soul, and burnt toast. I mean come on, he can build his Iron-Man suits, but the man can’t properly butter bread.”

            The duo laughed heavily tears welling in their eyes. Cody struggling to take the last tray of sweet potatoes out of a tinfoil wrap, and Peter leaning into the counter. Their laughter was interrupted by JARVIS in a calm collected voice.

            “Cody, Peter, I am here to inform you that your Aunt Natasha, Uncle Bruce are arriving with your Uncle Clint and Uncle Pietro.”

            “Thanks JARVIS,” called Cody setting the final dish on the table, “Any word on Uncle Bucky, Sam, Thor, or Aunt Wanda?”

            “No sir, but your cousin Billy just sent a message saying that he will be arriving with someone named Teddy and your Uncle Vision.”

            “Thanks JARVIS, you’re the man.”

            “Well, Cody sir, I am actually a highly developed A.I. unit that operates—”

            Peter laughed and then cut in, “JARVIS it is a figure of speech man.”

            The A.I. was silent for a moment and then responded in a cool way only he could convey hidden sass, “Oh well thank you for your compliment. I am going to check in with your fathers.”

            Cody turned to Peter and cocked his head slightly, “Was it just me or was JARVIS giving us sass.”

            Peter shrugged his shoulders and walked out into the dining room; snapping shots here and there for his scrapbook. Cody walked up next to him and smiled, they both had done well for themselves. The last couple years being a whirlwind of insanity.

            _Peter and Cody sat in silence watching as what little they had was being moved in around them. Their families had died, they were all alone, they had no one else but themselves. Peter’s family was away on business and had died in a terrible plane crash. But, if that wasn’t enough the boys had nearly died themselves. Fire had consumed their apartment, Peter’s uncle and aunt along with Cody’s brother and his parents had perished as well._

_They didn’t know how the fire started, the just remember the screams. The pair had been upstairs crying over the loss, when suddenly screams and shouting could be heard. Black smoke funneled up under the door and fire began to lick at the wood._

_Peter screamed as the fire began to grow; the screams fading in the roar of hellscape. The air slowly drifting into smog, thick and black. Suffocating. Cody could feel Peter scream into him, shadows dancing across his vision, voices yelling. Darkness consumed their vision and their consciousness faded._

_“How did they—”_

_“They were in a circle of unburnt…”_

_“They need to go to the ER…Smoke inhalation…no burns…”_

_“Their family is gone.”_

_…_

_The orphanages were cold, each and every one of them.  Peter and Cody were alone, no, they only had each other._

_The first orphanage hated them, two young children impish and frightened from their families’ deaths. Everyone who came to visit them left, no one wanting the broken children. The other children hating them with every passing day; estranged and cold._

_The second orphanage brought them to Jr. High, and it was here that their lives would change to an even more extreme._

_Peter and Cody had been going to school, their friend group consisting of themselves. They would laugh and study on their own, content in their own solitude. The memory of their families now fading to the shadows. They had lost everything in the third grade; now in the seventh grade their lives had a semblance of control and stability. Well it would until their trip to NYU Science and Biology Center._

_The pair attended the trip like any other, but it was their curiosity that led them away from everyone else. There was an exhibit on arachnids and genetic engineering through radiology. Both of them found this exhibit and walked through, enamored by the sights and science._

_There were collections of spiders that were on display, Black Widow, Golden Weavers, Orb Weavers, and even Arrow-Shaped Micrathena. Some of the spiders were genetically engineered, they were grouped off into the radiology section. There were artificially created cells, and webbings that carried trace amounts of radiation that glowed vibrantly under a black light._

_Peter and Cody had walked around the exhibit for hours taking in everything they could. Cody taking notes and Peter taking photographs for his brother. The pair was truly happy._

_“Now if you will proceed this way you will see our prize exhibit. This is a Steatoda Labyrinth weaver. This spider spins a special type of silk that is stronger than steel when refined and threaded, also this is an even more elaborate rarity. This specific brood, was hatched through the radiology department to give their threading a golden sheen and were grown using manipulated stem cells.”_

_Peter and Cody watched as the spiders spun elaborate coils and funnels of golden thread. Each boy engrossed Peter fixing his focus and Cody scribbling in his notes; both unaware of the single spider lazily descending onto Peter’s hand. Peter yelped and then watched as his vision darkened. Cody screamed for help and saw as the spider scrambled away from his brother’s hand. He yelled for help, piecing the truth together, and felt his body fill with cold sweat as his vision darkened._

_…_

_“Dammit Peter,” snipped Cody as he stitched his side closed, “I told you, you have to be more careful this month. I almost got busted from stealing from the nurse and the anatomy class at school. The high school is putting in cameras, or did you forget.”_

_Peter sighed and then hissed at the pain, “Sorry I know, I just…I didn’t mean to get hurt…I just needed to save that girl. That guy was going to r—”_

_“Peter…I know. Listen we can do this, just please be careful. I am already exhausted trying to take on my music classes, with our medical classes. We are taking high school classes for a reason, we need access to their lab equipment, plus college prep. By the way, how did the new spinnerets work?”_

_“We will need to make a small calibration on the speed, but they are fantastic.”_

_“Well, here,” and Cody opened a small box, “I know it’s a couple of hours early, but we’ll need to work on them. Happy Birthday.” Cody clipped two small leather and steel bracelets onto his brother’s wrists. Then he pulled out a larger box. “I know you said not to go all out, but I really want you to have those to wear during the day, in case of emergency, and you can use this to help at the BUGLE.”_

_“Cody, you didn’t?”_

_“Open the damn box Peter.”_

_The older boy opened the box revealing a Cannon camera and a new set of lenses and focuses. Peter smiled widely and then quickly assembled the camera. He leaned in close and took a snap shot of the two of them in their room. Peter roughed up and bruised and his brother paled and heavily bruising from sleepless nights of study. Both grinning like fools at the camera. The pair smiled and laughed, until Peter winced under the pain._

_There was the sound of footsteps and they moved without thinking. Peter under blankets to cover the wounds, and Cody, kicking first aid supplies and medical equipment under his bed, sliding into his desk and throwing open his notepad. There was a quick flick of a switch and light filled his small corner just as a door opened._

_“Cody, Peter, you know the rules no—”_

_“Meela, Shhh, Peter is asleep.”_

_“I heard laughing, and it sounded like you both.”_

_“Firstly, it’s one in the morning so Peter has been out for two hours, and I was laughing, because my notes were wrong, I made a stupid mistake and now have to rewrite a paper if you don’t mind.”_

_The terse woman smiled softly, her shoulder lowering under her rouge cotton shawl, “I do wish you two would rest, and I mean that Peter. I know you’re not sleeping.” The pair froze. “I am not going to get involved, I just want you two to rest up, I have a good feeling about this school year okay boys.” The elderly woman turned to leave, “oh and by the way, happy birthday Peter.” Then the silverette shuffled out of the room leaving the two boys in shock as the door closed._

_Silence._

_Then laughter, peals of it, until both their eyes were watering. Oh, the irony, it was just the two of them._

_Two heroes against the world._

_…_

_Tony and Steve had been looking for a child for months. They had visited the orphanages across all of New York, trying to find a single child that would be able to handle their lives, not only as figureheads to the public, but as Captain America and Iron Man as well. They had seen children from all backgrounds, ranging from kindergarten age to grown teens with rebellious streaks._

_No one unfortunately, as harsh as it may seem was the right fit for the both of them. Not a single child of any gender, age, or disability could work with them._

_“Dammit Steve,” snipped the dark-haired man, “do we really need to be here today? I know we are looking, but clearly both of us are exhausted.”_

_“Ton, I know this is hard on you, this is hard on me too. I personally want to take every kid we have seen home, but I know that we have to find the one that will work for us. We will just know it.”_

_The older blond reached out and pulled Tony in by the waist; gently leaning his head on the tousled mop of dark hair. Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and then resolved himself._

_“Alright Ton, let’s—”_

_Shouting from the back of the orphanage drew the attention of the pair, and they quickly rounded the corner to see what was happening. The pair froze at the sight. One of the boys, a tired looking brunette was being held in a headlock with a knife pointed at his face. Two other goonish looking boys held his arms. The ringleader was a red-haired brute with a cruel expression._

_“Listen here Parker,” snipped the brute, “You are going to give me that damn camera, otherwise we are going to add some new additions to Cody’s face.”_

_A lithe brunet snipped back, “Listen here Dev, let Cody go now, why do you even need my camera, you don’t even know how to use it?”             “I’ll figure it out, the guys and I want to snap some choice shots of the cheer girls now hand over the fucking camera, or maybe we can toy with Cody like Skip did.”_

_Tony and Steve watched as the boys froze and then all hell broke loose. A piercing scream spilled out of the boy in the headlock and he snapped his head back bloodying the nose of one of his captures. Peter took this moment and charged his fist balled. One punch and Dev was on his back unconscious._

_Cody struggled with the two goons holding his arms; taking mild punches before Peter could get to him. The boys scuffled until a sharp voice cut through the commotion._

_“What in the hell is going on. I want an explanation now,” snipped an elderly woman._

_The boys froze and were speechless, Cody sinking to the floor and Peter dropping to his side._

_“I can address that madam,” called Steve before he could register that he was moving._

_“And who the hell might you be?”_

_“A visiting husband, looking for a child.”_

_“Oh…God…I…I-I am so sorry. I. I didn’t mean to be short, it has been no end of trouble these days.”_

_“Hopefully not from the two brunet boys,” called Tony, as he walked to Steve’s side, “The one in the red hoodie with the camera was fighting for the kid in the grey cardigan. These idiots over here held the kid with a knife demanding for the camera to peep on girls.”_

_Meela shot the boys a wilting glare that even had Tony shivering in response._

_“Honestly if you four were that desperate, use the internet like everyone else. As for the punk on the floor, camera boy knocked him on his ass when he threatened him.”_

_Meela looked at the boys incredulously, her glare sharpening with every second. She took a moment to calm herself and then turned to address everyone, “Boys upstairs my office we are going to have a talk, and as for you two gentlemen. I am sorry for this madness, I can give you a tour of our boys, hopefully some that will not behave like animals.”_

_“Miss, if we could,” called Steve as the boys were almost gone from the room, helping Dev to walk down the hall, “I think my husband and I would like to speak to the two boys who were assaulted. They seem like good kids.”_

_Tony shared a knowing smile with Steve and then turned to the pair before them. Two boys, both with confident glares, both young only about to be freshmen in school, both sharing the look of resilience and loneliness that Tony knew all too well. “I would very much like to speak with them.”_

_Meela nodded and gestured for the boys to enter the small alcove. Peter and Cody took a seat across from Steve and Tony. The duos only separated by a small coffee table. The four discussed what had happened, and the boys told them of their hobbies and interests._

_“You two are a couple of scrappers,” smirked Steve with a mild grin, “really looking out for one another.”_

_“We’re brothers,” blurted out Cody before he could think, “that is what we do. We are all we’ve got; we are always there for each other.”_

_“You two are brothers,” inquired Steve with a raised eyebrow._

_“Yeah,” mumbled Peter, “well, not by blood but we are. Our families were close, technically we are each other’s God-brothers.”_

_Steve gave them a sad, knowing look, and rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder._

_“You two were brave today,” added Tony changing the topic, “are things normally like that?”_

_“Nah,” Cody laughed dryly, “usually they are content to raise hell outside, but occasionally they bring their nonsense in with them. Honestly, we all kinda hope they get in trouble outside, it is a bit of a running gag to see what fresh hell they did this time.”_

_Cody and Peter laughed under their breath, and Steve gave them a winning smile._

_“If I can be honest with you two boys, the same goes for grumpy over here.” Tony gave a faux gasp of horror, and placed his hand to his forehead. “Yeah it is a running gag that if he doesn’t have his morning coffee you couldn’t talk him out of sinking ship.”_

_The boys laughed as Tony stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. “Well if we are going there, then boys, you should know that Steve, despite his imposing figure is a complete mother hen. Total sap. Also despite his charming looks blondie is near twice my age.”_

_Cody gave them a puzzled look, and Peter’s jaw hit the floor in exasperation. Tony found himself laughing heartily at their faces as Steve shot him a playfully icy glare._

_Then the sun was beginning to set, and Tony glanced at his watch, stood, and moved to leave rather quickly. Steve shooting him a look of shock and disappointment._

_“Now dear please refrain from that nasty expression I can feel it on my back. I am just going to go to the front desk. I know we were here looking for a single child, but then again I did always love a challenge, so I think two sons would be a great addition to our wild family.”_

_Steve smiled and nodded as Tony looked back to the boys._

_“That is of course, if they want to be part of our family.”_

_Cody and Peter looked at one another stunned, their world had been turned upside-down for years, one catastrophe after the next. Now they had the ability to change that, to achieve stability. To have a family with a snarky but kind hearted man named Tony, and a warm and welcoming man named Steve._

_The pair gave each other one last glance and then turned and answered in tandem, “Yes.”_

_…_

_One and a half years._

_One and a half years they had been living with Tony and Steve._

_One and a half years that Cody and Peter had been living with Iron-man and Captain America._

_Needless to say, the first day arriving at Avenger Tower their first day, Cody pieced the truth together first gasping as the car came to a halt. Peter followed a few moments later and the pair immediately began to question their new fathers._

_Their lives gained an even more surprising twist when they were able to meet their extended family. They had a super family in every sense of the word. Their uncles consisted of the Winter soldier, a demi-god, a living robot, war heroes, a master assassin, the world’s fastest man, and a scientist who turned into the hulk. Then there were their aunts, a soviet assassin who was a feme-fatale, and the spirited lively witch who dressed in scarlet._

_Clint was in relations with Pietro, and the two were sickeningly sweet and charming all jokes, puns and quick wit. Pietro’s sister Wanda was married to Vision and had a son of their own named Billy. Natasha was at Bruce’s side, but the two swore they were not together, despite their constant flirting and hand holding. Thor was single by his choice, but their uncles Sam and Rhodey said it was all his brash personality. Their Final uncle Bucky was single though, the boys new better seeing how in the months to come they were helping him hide bruises and hickies from their family._

_“What can I say boys,” Bucky would chuckle, “Nat always said I would be the eternal bachelor. Besides, there are just too many hot guys and girls out there.”_

_The boys would laugh and nod along agreeing._

_Through their talks with their uncle, they managed to figure out at a young age that firstly their family was open to anything, and secondly, they were both pansexual. The latter of which winning several bets in the household much to their despair._

_“How could you guys place bets on us,” Cody laughed sitting down on a plush leather couch next to his uncle, “Both of us only just figured it out.”_

_Natasha and Pietro began to laugh heavily and then both spoke in tandem._

_“You both showed the same signs as Bucky!”_

_The two brothers looked at each other and slapped their uncle on the shoulders. Bucky winced at the impact._

_“Ow,” scowled Cody, cradling his sore hand, “friggin metal arm.”_

_The rest of the family burst out laughing and the boys’ face reddened. Wanda took this moment to kneel before the both of them._

_“We are sorry if this is not the most ideal coming out. We are just very open and you know your uncles, they are all big teases.”_

_“Besides, now we are an army strong,” called a voice from the kitchen. Billy walked into the family room in his usual torn jeans and sweater, carrying three small bags of chips as the family looked on astonished, “Oh yeah mom, dad, I’m gay.” Then he plopped down and threw two of the bags of chips to Peter and Cody. “What?”_

_The group was speechless for a moment, and then there was a slight scoff from Bruce. Tony exploded in a fit of laughter followed by Steve at Vision’s stunned face._

_“Well son,” announced Vision with parental tone, “I just want you to know that I, and your mother completely—”_

_“Dad,” groaned Billy as he sank into the couch, “I am aware” Billy chuckled as he munched on some chips, “I know you are okay with it, you encouraged Uncle Pietro to propose to Uncle Clint.”_

_The remainder of the evening was spent comforting the boys, laughing and sharing stories, asking if they needed anything, and Steve working with vision to find out even more about the high school LGBTQA organization._

_…_

_“What the FUCK, do you think you are doing,” shouted Cody as he sprinted up the hall towards a fight that had broken out. The exhausted brunet lunged at a large block-headed blond that was crouching over his cousin._

_The pair went sprawling down the hall and Cody stopped the fight with a quick smack of a textbook to a head. Cody stood and collected his spilled books, straightened his sagging grey cardigan before attending to his cousin._

_“Cody I—”_

_“B, I don’t want to hear it,” snipped the younger male with a roll of his eyes, “about time you showed up Peter. Billy, pinch your nose, and Peter I will meet you both in the bathroom in a minute.”_

_The blond jock on the floor had pulled himself up and now had his buddies backing him. Their numbers were five against one. Cody really didn’t like those odds._

_“Listen here faggot,” bit the blond, “you and your little fudge-packing family need to learn to fuck off. We don’t need you going around trying to throw your blatant faggotry in our faces got it.”_

_“GO FUCK YOURSELF CHAD,” roared Cody, drawing the attention of the hall, “Billy is not throwing anything in your face, you arrogant prick. Secondly, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT. I HAVE SEEN CLOSET CASES BEFORE BUT THIS IS UNREAL. WE ARE ALL AWARE THAT YOU AND MARK FOOLED AROUND AT THE SUMMER BASH SO KINDLY SHUT UP.”_

_Mark and Chad froze their eyes widening in shock._

_“Really, I don’t care if it is repression, or daddy issues, or whatever the fuck else, but no one goes this out of their way to antagonize unless it is self-hate, so do us all a favor and kindly come out or fuck off.”_

_Cody was pinned against a locker before he could breathe, and he had the wind knocked out of him. His ribs ached and hot tears welled in his eyes. There was a roaring voice and the surrounding jocks stood frozen._

_“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM,” roared another blond jock, his ears riddled with piercings, “What the fuck do you think you are doing.”_

_“Teddy…man calm down,” shouted Chad, “We heard that that faggot Billy Kaplan tried to jump your bones yesterday after practice. We were just covering your back when his fairy cousin joined in.”_

_“You’re covering my what—what the actual hell.”_

_“Teddy,” snipped Mark, “We’ve got your back. We’re just giving these freaks what they deserve.”_

_There was sickening sound of impact and Cody opened his eyes. Teddy was furious and Chad had a severely broken nose. “BILLY KAPLAN IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING IDIOTS.”_

_In the moments that followed jocks scrambled away from a furious Teddy, Cody felt himself fall, and Teddy managed to catch him._

_“Alright, let’s get you to the nurse…Cody isn’t it…Cody Caldwin.”_

_“Yes… and no,” said Cody as he steadied himself against the muscular blond, “we are going to the bathroom now.” Cody snatched Teddy’s hand before he could object and stormed off dizzily to the boy’s restroom._

_“What the hell happened to you,” hissed Peter as he tended to some of the scrapes on Billy’s face._

_“The usual, I jumped in not thinking, and Chad had back up. But, this time lover boy here shattered Chad’s nose, well done by the way.”_

_Teddy smiled sheepishly as he took off his jacket and then stood their looking anxious._

_“Oh, put it around his shoulders,” called Peter not taking his eyes off the bloodied nose, “both of us know, and now probably most of the school. Congrats B, he’s cute you two are gonna be such a good couple. Also, he doesn’t need to worry about the family.”_

_“Why’s that,” asked Billy finally free from Peter’s care. He changed into a plain black T-shirt and slid on Teddy’s jacket._

_“Really do I have to spell it out for you. Hulkling and Wiccan, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” sang Cody with a wince as he bandaged his bruised ribs._

_Teddy froze and gave a worried stare to Billy, “Wait I’m not…wait you’re Wiccan.”_

_“Yes Ted,” chuckled Billy, “And Peter is Spider-man, though we tend to keep the identities between us we are the only ones that know. Peter and Cody are the sons of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Yes, Iron-man and Captain America, and you know my mom and dad, but not as Scarlet Witch or Vision.”_

_Teddy’s face fell and he looked mildly horrified._

_Cody laughed, “Hey Ted, why don’t you take a seat before you fall over.”_

_“How did you…ya know, put it together that I was Hulkling,” asked Teddy sheepishly as he sank against the bathroom wall. The cool tile chilling his burning body._

_“Well that was all Cody,” sniggered Peter._

_Cody laughed, and sighed in resignation, “It was your piercings and your eyes that gave it away, I like to sketch and when I was putting them on paper I noticed the similarity. Then from there it was just watching you act awkward when Wiccan would flirt with you. Seeing that you were now in a relationship with Billy.”_

_Teddy blanched and laughed exhaustedly as the group settled into their normal routine of covering bruises and such before their families found them. Peter and Billy would be fine, but Cody being human meant that he was going to have a human healing factor, so his ribs were going to be sore._

_The trio spent the next half an hour waiting for the halls to clear, and filling Teddy in on their wild family. The blond grew even more excited with each addition to their family, and strangely by the end of the conversation they were discussing who was the biggest nerd amongst them; Cody, Peter, and Billy all agreeing that it was a tie between their uncle Clint and aunt Nat, though neither of them would never admit it._

_“Alright, well it all seems to have calmed down,” groaned Cody as he stood, his ribs burning, “I may be valedictorian but that won’t stop my voice, and piano teachers from ripping my head off. I should go, I will see you all hopefully after Teddy’s practice. By guys.”_

_The young brunet quickly hugged his brother and cousin, wincing from the pain. Stopping only for a moment before hugging Teddy as well. Then he raced out of the bathroom and sprinted quickly down the hall._

_“I know he may not have powers,” chuckled Peter, “but he is superhuman in his own right. Valedictorian, music student, our personal medic, plus everyday life, I don’t know how he does it._

“Cody Son of Caldwin how are you,” called Thor as he pulled the boy into a hug by the door, “You as well Peter Son of Parker.”

            “Uncle Thor,” Peter groaned as he was pulled into a tight hug by the demi-god, “I told you just call us by our first names.”

            “I know you say these things, but this is a day for feasting and giving thanks, so I will use honorary titles.”

            Clint and Pietro pushed passed ruffling the boy’s hair as they were still trapped in the hug.

            “Sorry kiddos,” smirked Clint, “you know how blondie is, also where do you want the cranberries.”

            “Are they your home recipe,” inquired Cody wriggling free of the headlock.

            “Pietro came up and gave the teen a light hug before taking the serving dish, “Yes, yes they are, and I am warning you now that you are going to have to fight Wanda and Billy for them.”

            Cody laughed and gestured for them to set the food on the table. Wanda walked in from the living room and greeted her brother and his husband animatedly. Cody left Peter to tend to Thor as he gave a once over of the house: his fathers were at the bar mixing drinks for the adults, Billy and Teddy were cuddling on the couch watching football, Vision was in the kitchen finishing up a tray of tempura greens, Sam and Rhodey were at the bar laughing over jokes, Bucky was on another couch lounging with Bruce and Natasha munching on chips. The three of them seemed fairly engrossed in a boxing match being played on another monitor. Peter had escaped Thor’s hug and had moved to take pictures of the family, and Thor set a large barrel of something near the bar.

            “Alrighty guys,” called Cody, “Dinner will be finished soon, so claim your seats or miss out on food.”

            In the hours that followed the family dug in. Cody smiling and nodding humbly as his cooking was complimented. The groups had settled into light jokes and dinner conversation; an air of normality filled the room.

            “Honestly,” laughed Steve, “I don’t know where you get it, music, brain, and you can cook. I can see the attitude and brains from Tony, but both of us are tone deaf.”

            “Yeah pops, we are all painfully _aware_. I mean you and dad jamming out in the shower is still pretty high on my _wishing they invented bleach for the brain_ memories,” snarked Peter with a smirk. The brunet took a drink and began to cough and sputter profusely.

            “My apologies Peter,” laughed Thor, “you drank from my glass, that is a special ale we have in Asgard. Very strong to you mortals.” The elder Asgardian took a long swallow and downed the remainder of the cup. He belched and crisply patted his nephew on the back.

            Peter gave him a bleary eyed smiled, immediately he was dizzy, and his speech was slurred. “Itssh f-fine shmuncle shore.” Then the teen leaned slightly and rested his head sharply on Cody’s shoulder.

            The table laughed as the boy slowly crept out of his immediate intoxication. Dinner was finished, and desert was moved onto as the night progressed. Stories were shared; Tony and Thor exuding testosterone when they tried to one-up the other much to the chagrin of their family. The parents settled into talking more business, unfortunately not before bringing up the topic of college and future studies of all the boys.

            The four boys sighed and resigned themselves to the mundane task of, _again_ , reciting their plans. Peter was going to major in bio-medical engineering and minor in photography, Billy was going to major in History, and Teddy was going to be sports centered in football and basketball, but he was also majoring in astronomy. The trio was going to attend NYU This left Cody to _again_ , disrupt the peace as valedictorian, to triple major in vocal and piano performance and music business at A.M.D.A.

            The family gave their usual supports and concerns for a musician to make a living; elaborating on how they were proud, but being realistic. The evening grew later and eventually the boys could escape the family.

            “I swear to whatever higher power wants to claim it. If I hear one more time about how music is going to make me homeless, I will reload all of dad’s suit oil with chocolate syrup, and paint the communist sigil on pop’s shield,” groaned Cody as he sank into the couch in his room.

            Peter laughed half-heartedly and slumped into his brother’s side, “I don’t even want to hear the words college again, otherwise I will join you in the act.”

            Billy, Teddy, and Cody all called in tandem, “COLLEGE.”

            This was rewarded by an elaborate flipping of the bird from Peter to them all. Cody chuckled and grabbed for his remote. Absentmindedly he flipped on Netflix.

            “Stranger Thing?”

            “Yes please,” sighed Teddy.

            “Hey B,” called Cody as he pulled up their show, “I’m lazy and don’t want to get up can you do your Wic thing and dim the lights.”

            “Lazy bum. _Lower the lights_ ,” laughed his cousin and the lights dimmed.

            “Thanks, Cuz you’re the best.”

            The four boys settled in couches and bed. Watching as one little girl made a model of the Millennium Falcon float. They watched as their eyes grew heavy and drifted into sleep.

            Well at least the parental catastrophe at dinner was survived.

…

            Peter walked among a crowd of flowing golden robes, his visions scanning for a familiar swatch of hair.

            He found it.

            Amongst the crowd, he spotted the flowing deep purple and blue streaked mop. His brother. Cody had shaved the sides and back of his head short, but left the top long and dyed it the color of a nebulous sky. Their fathers had fit when they saw it; it also didn’t help that Cody didn’t have a shirt so his wrist tattoo was visible.

            After a few hours of raging parent’s Cody could tell them the meaning of the tattoo being a circle of semicolons for suicide prevention and awareness, and that his hair was to break the norms.

            “Yo,” called Peter, “you ready for this?”

            Cody turned and gave him a winning smile. As he draped a final sash around his neck. “This thing is itchy; do we really need to wear it?”

            “It is graduation gown, what were you expecting Mr. Valedictorian, velvet or suede.”

            “No but I was hoping for something that didn’t feel like it was laced with fleas.”

            “Stop itching at it otherwise you will undo the _masterpiece_ that was dad actually styling that hair of yours, so when you throw your cap the crowd will—”

            “Yeah hush up Peter, don’t spoil the surprise. So, should I give them the ol’ razzle dazzle, or the traditional ‘I thank everyone’, _or_ , the evermore personal and heartfelt ‘fuck you, fuck your mom, and fuck the lot of ya.’ Decision time.”

            Peter gave his brother a potent look of sarcasm before smoothing out the front of his robe, “Well depends do you want Billy to join you in a number, impress and please our fathers, or watch as you single handedly bring on the apocalypse in our family’s eyes.”

            “Well,” cheered Billy running up to meet them, “as salutatorian, I am always down for a musical number should I get the band?”

            Teddy, joined his side pulling him in for a chaste kiss, “Well personally I would love to see how the ever calm Vi- I mean Mr. Kaplan watches on as his nephew personally tells the crowd to go fuck themselves.”

            “If he does that last one the school will really see how they got the ‘dick’ in vale _dic_ torian right in my little brother.”

            “Hey,” Cody said sternly with his best authoritative mock tone, “that’s _Mr._ vale _dic_ torian to you, you lousy slightly above exceeds expectations student.”

            “Whatever, whatever.”

            It was well known that Cody could speed read at over a thousand words per minute, add that to his fantastic memory, and it meant that he could basically flip through a textbook and basically have it memorized. Peter knew this and still thought Cody deserved it. He still worked unbelievably hard to achieve what he had. Countless day without sleep, running solely on their dad’s coffee (which was a risk in its self honestly), patching up himself, Teddy, and Billy after late night patrols, and keeping it all secret. If his brother didn’t get valedictorian, then he was sure that he needed a key to the city or a vacation for all his trouble.

            “Boys?” The voice echoed through the throngs of other parents, and Cody and Peter fought back groans as their fathers came up and hugged them.

            “We are so proud of the both of you,” congratulated Steve.

            “Our little Code-breaker taking after his old man and being the big V. I am proud.” Cheered Tony as he took a quick swig of a flask he hid in his coat pocket, “Peter, Billy, Teddy, we are proud of you all as well, you’ve made it one step closer to being grumpy ass adults like us.”

            Steve swatted Tony on the back of his head and they hugged their boys one last time before the parents were called to their seats in the stands. The students were called to line up and walk to their spots, Cody turning away and moving towards another door.

            “Welp I forgot to tell pops something, I think I am going to make his life. Bye.”

            The students took their seat and a voice rang out over the open field, “To commence this graduation ceremony, singing the national anthem is Cody Caldwin.”

            Peter could almost hear his family screaming with joy and surprise in their seats. Steve probably swelling with pride as his youngest son took to the center stage.

            Cody took a breath and swallowed as the band began to play. His voice rang out full and vibrant, his tone unwavering and confident in front of a sea of thousands of people.

_“Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts, we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there._

_O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?”_

            Cody could swear he could see his family tearing up, even Tony, though they never would admit it.

            Then there were speeches. And _more_ speeches, an endless sea of speeches followed by a musical interlude by the band. Then, you guess it, more speeches.

            Cody’s speech was the closing and by far the best and most interesting, sending peals of laughter and applause through the crowd. Closing with a heartfelt mention to his amazing fathers who ‘without their support he would not be throwing his brain away in the hopes of being a starving artist’, a shout-out to his family for being ‘weird and crazy, but making the madness of life seem mundane’, and finally to his brother who, ‘had been there for me since the beginning, yes even before I became the looker of the two, yeah that’s right. I am single just as the record goes ladies and gents, single and ready to mingle.” The crowd losing their mind and Peter laughing loudly as their Uncle Bucky was hooting from the stands.

            Sure enough, a shared glance from Billy, Teddy, Peter, and Cody confirmed that at the end of the speech, their families were happy tears.

            And then. THEN.

            Finally, they started.

Teddy was part of the first progression- Altman. The remaining trio cheered on as he took to the stage, shook the principal’s hand, grabbed his diploma, and finally switched his tassel. Cody followed secondly, repeating the same process and stumbling when going to shake hands. Eliciting sympathies as ‘awwws’ from the crowd.

            Even when dorky Cody could make it look cute and adorable.

Billy was next and Peter was shortly after their family cheering loud and crazily each time a child of theirs moved their tassel.

And then the principal was taking the stage giving his final remarks.

            Cody smirked, still on stage with Billy.

            The next moments were wild caps were being thrown in the air as cheers erupted. Cody and Billy unsheathing their heads much to the shock of the crowd, bright nebulous purple and a deep aqua blue glaring at the crowd.

            Teddy and Peter cheered loudly for their family.

            Everyone was talking and moving and jostling, trying to find their families in the chaos. Peter found himself lost in the ocean of commotion for a moment before bumping into Teddy and Billy. Cody latched on to his back in a squeezing hug, laughing and grinning widely, as they marched onward towards their family.

            They were congratulated countless times before the sound of several beepers went off.

            “Go on dad,” said Cody with a smile, “it’s not a true family celebration unless you kick some ass. Reckon you’ll make it back in time for sushi dinner and _Harry Potter_ movie marathon?”

            Tony grinned at his sons, his nephew and boyfriend, “you four can bet on it.”

            The four boys smiled as their parents and family rushed off.

            They did it they survived high school.

            They survived their crazy lives.

            Catastrophe adverted, they could take on the world.

…

            Cody’s phone buzzed, and he pulled himself out of bed to see that his group chat was ablaze with activity.

            **_Wic: Hey bookworm, you up???!!!_**

**_T-Bear: Come one Cody we know you’re there_ ** **_J_ ** **_pick up._ **

**_Parker-Man: Cody come on are you going to go on a triple date with us, or you and lover-boy gonna play tonsil hockey all day._ **

Cody glared at his phone in mild annoyance. A small smirk playing on his lips.

            **_Parker-Man: Come on even Wade wants you to come, he misses your sass._**

**_Taco Dealer: YEAH COME ON BOY WONDER, WOOT WOOT LET’S PARTY :P YOU KNOW YOURE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT MY DIRTY WIT!!!!_ **

**_T-Bear: I have card against humanity…*Bribing you*_ **

Cody laughed, _how did it ever come to this._

_Peter and Cody were assigned Deadpool as a security guard by their fathers after news of a school shooting. Since their colleges were close they managed to convince their fathers to only hire one. Pool was not their first choice to say the least, but with a small recommendation by your neighborhood friendly spider, talking him up, the boys got a body guard they kinda liked._

_Deadpool had been locked at their side for the first few days, really giving them an earful of sass, snark, and foul humor. Peter had tried to put up good front but even it was getting to him. Finally, there was an incident._

_A student at NYU lost it after a failing exam and went on a violent rampage. The assailant surprised Cody, as he was coming down to visit, and held him hostage. Cody was not going to tolerate that, and managed a swift kick to his groin and dove behind a string of tables in the café._

_Peter and Deadpool arrived at the scene, Pool wasn’t going to have his friend get hurt. The merc set to fighting and disarming the would-be assassin, kicking his ass six ways to Sunday. Peter using the web shooters, he received as a birthday gift, to sling them both out of the fray as gunfire erupted though the dining all._

_Deadpool took several shots one of which collapsed a lung, and another through his forehead his vision blurred,_

_“POOL!” screamed a voice, “NO FUCKING WAY DOUCHE BAG.”_

_Deadpool watched as Cody charged out from behind a table, flipping over upturned chairs and debris. He pulled out his own weapon, a bracelet he received from his aunt Nat, and barreled towards the shooter. Gunshots rang out and Deadpool tried to reach out, but his nervous system was still in shambles. The brunet dodged them and slid to the ground his feet kicking out the shooter’s. The pair squared up as the student aimed the gun at Cody’s head and pulled the trigger._

_Click._

_Cody smirked knowingly, “should have counted, you had twelve shot.”_

_The brunet grabbed the student’s wrist and snapped it harshly. Smacking his elbow against the back of the shooter’s head. Cody brought his knee to the kids, already bruised face, and broke his nose. There was a shift in weight as the young man brought him to the ground, and with a flick of his wrist, Cody set waves of electric shocks through the boy via the bracelet._

_Incapacitated the shooter was unconscious on the floor._

_“Peter get over here now.”_

_Peter sprinted up and kneeled on the opposite side of Deadpool._

_“Cody what are you—”_

_“Can it Peter, we need to get Wade mobile before the Cops show, he’s a Merc and I really don’t want dad to take away one of the few people I like. Now help me.”_

_Cody pulled up Wade’s mask and undid the front of his vest._

_‘Don’t do that you’re gonna freak when you see it,’ thought Wade._

_{Welp we are screwed.}_

_[WAIT, DID HE SAY HE LIKED US.]_

_“Cod-Cody,” gasped Wade, “How d-did y-y-you know. I c-can heal o-on my o-own sweet cheeks.”_

_“Yeah, I am aware of healing factors, I have been patching Peter and my cousin up for years. Peter shoot some webbing over this incision after I remove the bullet, it’ll stop the bleeding.”_

_Peter nodded and Cody set to work mending small cuts, removing bullets, and attempting a minor act of brain surgery to get Wade walking._

_“Wait,” rasped Wade as he limped in the boy’s arms, “So you’re webs?”_

_{ABOUT TIME HE FIGURED IT OUT. Honestly how many late-night study sessions in times square did the Cody need to have before you figure out you were being played.}_

_[We are not all as gifted as these readers to have sense, we are victims of plot.]_

_“Yeah,” smirked Peter, “Listen let’s get you too B’s dorm and then we will explain everything.”_

_The boys lifted Wade and carried him, what a sight they must be. Three men walking one bloody-faced, and two on either side with bloodied hands and clothes. The trio stumbled through the halls dodging students._

_{Things are completely going in out of control…I like it.}_

_[Do you think he’ll figure out the others, or is he gonna be completely clueless?]_

_{Clueless, definitely clueless, it makes for better plot.}_

_The boys rounded the last corner and shoved their way into a small dorm suite. The walls were a collection of movie and game posters, and a streams of chain lights hung in random pattern on the ceiling. Two boys in the back of the room gasped and jumped._

_Billy shifted to punch but then froze when he saw who barged in, “CODY, PETER…Pool?”_

_“Yes, thanks for the intro B, now if you don’t mind can you lock the door and help us hide him and our bloody clothes before the campus security comes barging in?”_

_Billy and Teddy set to work at normal pace, trying to clean up blood splatter and smears._

_“Oh, for Christ’s sake B, he knows about Peter just use your magic!” shouted Cody._

_Billy and Teddy stood frozen and then nodded. There was a glowing blue flash and Billy was surrounded by an electric blue aura. “I am going to wipe the cameras too.” Billy focused and his eyes glowed cerulean, he began to float. “Erase the evidence.” The blood and debris in their clothing began to fade and quickly. Each droplet fading and dispersing away in a small flare._

_Hours passed and campus security came and investigated the dorms. Cody was questioned and then signed in by Peter as a guest. The four boys took to explaining their situation to Wade, each of them telling their story and apologizing for deceiving him for so long. Wade stood there shocked, and cursing the boxes as they laughed at him finally beginning to figure it out. Wade agreed to keep their secret on the condition that he patrolled with them, no more sneaking around to do dangerous things. All of the boys agreed._

_…_

_In the month that followed Peter and Wade became a couple. All the years of them working together in perfect harmony, as Spider-Man and Deadpool was the foundation of the relationship. To many others, Wade was looked on as a mindless killer, someone with no remorse or civil sense, but to the boys, especially to Peter and Cody, Wade was kind caring, and lonely like them._

_Wade had befriended them and even helped Peter through an extremely vivid night terror. Peter woke screaming, clawing at his skin, begging for the hands to go away. Wade was shocked and horrified that Peter and Cody, both, suffered through these in silence._

_Cody had to explain that they both had trauma from one of their years at the orphanages. An older boy, named Skip, befriended them and began to help them study. He was kind to them and helped them feel normal, but then true intentions came through. He took them both to his study space in an alcove hidden in this abandoned apartment. There he touched them and molested them, taking their innocence. From that point on, both Peter and Cody carried the trauma and the memories._

_Wade offered to kill him, but both boys declined, though Cody was all for it. Wade worked with them as someone to talk to, to cry to, to plot murder (But never go through with it) with. Wade worried and cared for both boys, one his boyfriend, the other like his younger brother, both part of his family._

_Cody liked seeing everyone so happy, it really made his heart fill with joy to see Teddy and Billy together, and it truly made his day when he walked in on Wade making out with Peter, straddling him on the couch. He was happy to see that they all had found their place, found the one they loved. Even though he was happy, he couldn’t help feel a little bit of jealousy._

_…_

_The jealousy came to an end at the end of the first semester of college. Cody was spending Christmas break on campus, Peter, Wade, Billy, and Teddy had the luxury of being able to leave. The young brunet had unfortunately found himself practicing for gigs for the conservatory. He found that he was locked away in practice after practice, seeing that he was chosen as the face of the winter festival concerto._

_After what must have been a six-hour rehearsal, Cody could go on lunch. Cody’s throat was raw, and his stomach was aching and complaining that he skipped breakfast. The brunet ran out of the hall and rushed to a small café on the edge of A.M.D.A.’s campus. He placed a quick order of latte with espresso and a breakfast croissant, then he turned and slammed into someone._

_Both stumbled and fell from the impact; the crowd of people sniggering and laughing at the pair. Cody opened his eyes, his ass sore from hitting the cold concrete, a hand extended out before him. A blond with short spikey hair, vibrant blue eyes, and sharp jaw with a sheepish smile._

_“Hey that was my bad,” said the blond, “though I do have to say it seems like you’ve fallen for me.”_

_Cody rolled his eyes, taking the hand before him, standing in the middle of the café. “So,” snarked the brunet, “this is how you go around flirting, knocking strangers over and giving them a cheesy but well placed line.”_

_“Well, nope, but I thought hey why not, he’s cute, and I am an idiot for just walking around blindly on my phone,” said the stranger._

_Cody smiled and replied, “Yes, yes you are a bit of an air head, but I think I can let it go for a proper introduction.” Cody now finally got to take a look at him. The man had to be around his age, if not twenty. His dress was nice, simple jeans, convers, a rouge sweater, and a NYU hoodie._

_“Alright- I am Bob—”_

_“Robert Drake!” called the barista at the counter._

_“Well, there ya go I am Bobby, and you are?”_

_“I am C—”_

_“Cody Caldwin,” the barista echoed again._

_“So much for a proper introduction, why don’t you take a seat, and I’ll grab our food. Ya know…to avoid further collisions.”_

_Cody smiled a bit and blushed before finding a small table that was on the edge of the eatery.  Bobby came back with a small tray and two coffees in a drink carrier. His face was a little flushed, when he sat._

_“Okay before you say anything, I had nothing to do with it, it was all the barista at the counter, she was unwavering.”_

_Cody smirked and took his drink, his mouth opened a bit in surprise. In swirly print on the side of his coffee was a note that read._

**_‘Hey Caldwin, get it! He’s a cutie and he comes here to visit my friend Jess._ **

**_They aren’t a thing and he is totally into you, get his number or I will never, ever put espresso in your coffee free of charge again, love Aimee._ ** **_J_ **

**_P.S. He knows your brother, they are in the same biology classes.’_ **

_“Aimee, you bitch, threatening my caffeine intake” Cody mumbled under his breath, “So Bobby you know my brother then?”_

_“I don’t think I do, I don’t know anyone else by the name of Caldwin.”_

_Cody chuckled, “Oh nope, sorry, my bad. His name is Peter, Peter Parker, we are adopted so we have different last names.”_

_Bobby’s jaw hit the floor, “Wait you are Peter’s brother, he is top in our class. Honestly, he should be teaching the class the way he corrects some of the formulas on genetic reformation. He talks about you a lot ya know, every time someone goes to call him a genius, he always says ‘you should see my brother he’s the real Brainiac.’  So, what brings you to A.M.D.A.?”_

_“Well despite the, aforementioned, brains,” huffed Cody, “I like music and I am rather good at it. I don’t know, I just really can’t see my life without it. My fathers already have given me the ‘you are going to be a starving artist talk, so if that is what you have planned I have heard it all before.”_

_“No that is not at all what I was going for,” Bobby said quickly, “I was just curious as to what your major was. My friend Jess, she is here for dance and theatre.”_

_Cody looked at him and blushed, quickly sipping on his espresso, nervously munching on his croissant. Bobby smiled, “No harm no foul Caldwin, I get ya. Parents can give ya the riot act no matter the age.”_

_The pair ate quietly and share glances, until Cody felt his phone buzz._

_**Prof. (Slave driver) Ireland: GET YOUR ASS ON STAGE IN 10. YOU’RE LATE!!!**_

_His break was up and he needed to get back to rehearsal. Standing to leave, he gathered his things and looked back towards Bobby. “Hey, thanks for the company, you’re pretty cute so come to the theater at nine tonight, I am working a gig. If you show you can see if I fall for you again.” With that Cody gave a small smirk and ran off towards rehearsal, but not before tossing a small folded slip of paper with his number at the stunned blond._

_…_

_The remainder of the evening had been uneventful. Professor Ireland spent forty minutes of rehearsal time bitching to Cody about his tardiness. This didn’t faze the brunet; his only focus was showing off at the performance this evening. He had faculty, family, and possibly a date coming in three hours._

_Time passed in a blur, soon the Winter Vespers Concert night was going to start. The event was a pay on entry gala. Swing, classical, jazz, pop, and Broadway stylizations were the musical flavors of the night. And, if not to make things worse, Cody was the head vocalist for the evening._

_“Places, show starts in thirty seconds,” called Professor Ireland over the ear mics._

_Cody felt a cold sweat break down his back. ‘I have to blow this outta the ball park, no fuck ups.’ Taking a swift breath, he braced himself for the coming stage._

_“Good evening friends, faculty, and family. I am Cody Caldwin, and I would like to welcome you to A.M.D.A.’s twenty-second annual Vespers night.” The crowd clapped and Cody could make out the faces of his deans, family, and his brother and cousin. “Tonight, I will be your host, and your voice of the hour, so, without further ado, band, let’s start ‘em off with a nice ‘Moondance.’_

_The band kicked into a full jazz swing, and immediately Cody’s fear faded, it was just him and the music. His voice lilted and the song started._

_“_ _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance With the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance 'Neath the cover of October skies. And all the leaves on the trees are falling To the sound of the breezes that blow, And I'm trying to please to the calling Of your heart-strings that play soft and low. And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush._

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_Well, I want to make love to you tonight I can't wait 'til the morning has come And I know now the time is just right And straight into my arms you will run. And when you come my heart will be waiting To make sure that you're never alone There and then all my dreams will come true, dear There and then I will make you my own. And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside And I know how much you want me that you can't hide._

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance With the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance 'Neath the cover of October skies. And all the leaves on the trees are falling To the sound of the breezes that blow, And I'm trying to please to the calling Of your heart-strings that play soft and low. And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush._

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_One more moondance with you in the moonlight On a magic night, La, la, la, la in the moonlight On a magic night Can't I just have one more dance with you my love?”_

_The audience erupted into applause; Cody snapping out of his trance, finally being able to take in the roar of the crowd. This was the opener and the people were in a frenzy. ‘Was I that good.’_

_In the back of the room the smiling faces of his fathers could be seen. Steve looking like a proud mother hen who watched Cody take his first steps, and Tony who, from his look was already thinking of who to call in the music business. Teddy and Peter were clapping and whistling, both being dorks, but Billy and Wade took the cake. Wade was hooting and catcalling, and Billy was cheering like a madman, and calling out requests that he knew Cody could sing. The evening was starting off perfectly, not a problem in the world. Well, there was only one face missing, but the show must go on._

_…_

_The evening ended; throngs of people cheered. Donations had been made, and much champagne had been drunk. Cody walked and mingled, speaking with the crowd. Suddenly his foot caught and he was falling, until a swift pair of arms caught him mid fall._

_“Well, I guess you did fall for me,” chuckled Bobby._

_Cody looked up at him completely off guard and then smiled, “You know, you’re such a dick.” Reaching his hands around Bobby’s neck, the pair kissed. Their lips danced, and then there were gasps. The pair continued to persisted spiting all who judged them; paying no mind, because, for once there was no stress._

The group chat buzzed again, and Cody smirked at his phone.

            **Hot-stuff (aka. Bobby): Babe I don’t want them getting the wrong idea, we should go out. Besides, we can makeout in front of them just as much. Wadda ya say?**

Cody laughed and looked at his phone, smirking all the while. He shifted to where he was resting across Bobby’s chest, his fingers a blur.

            **Bookworm: Well I don’t see how it’s any of their business that we were making out. I mean I have seen Wade with his tongue down Peter’s throat. 3;) and, I have caught Billy fucking Teddy so I don’t see either of them saying anything.**

**Wic: You know that was evil. -__- VERY EVIL OF YOU.**

**T-Bear: Why, why would you say that, now Wade will never stop pestering us. >:0**

**Taco Dealer: WAIT WHAT, YOU’RE SAYING KEN DOLL IS THE BOTTOM BUNK. NO WAY :’D AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT HOT TOPIC WAS THE SUB. WHOOPS LOL. ;P ; P ;P**

**Wic: Really wade Hot topic…that is the best you’ve got…UGHHHH dammit Caldwin your ass is mine.**

**Hot-stuff (aka. Bobby): Actually, Teddy’s ass is your LOLz.**

**Parker-Man: Shoot me. UGHHHHHHHH Just meet us in the lobby of our dorm in twenty minutes okay. And please, all of you save your dirty minds for the C.A.H. I am not losing tonight boys.**

**Hot-stuff (aka. Bobby): Game on Parker, I look forward to kicking your ass. Do you need us to bring anything?**

**T-Bear: B and I are bringing some pizzas, You and Cody can cover the booze.**

**Bookworm: Hahaha how did I know, I swear you’re just using my seduction of Bobby to get that fruit loop vodka you like T. I am on to your game. Alright we will see you in twenty.**

Cody powered off his cell and snuggled into Bobby’s chest. Enjoying the feel of his warm skin and light dusting of chest hair.

            “Ya know,” chuckled Bobby, “Your brother must have a sixth sense when it comes to us being in bed, because that is the eighth time.”

            Cody smirked, planting small chaste kisses down his boyfriend’s neck, “Don’t give him the satisfaction, Okay so it only takes about twelve minutes to get to their lobby, and its only three to get to the store for drinks. So, if we are fashionably late for five minutes how much seducing can I do in ten minutes for you to buy us drinks.”

            Bobby’s breath was short and sharp as the kissing lowered, to his collar “I personally Just need you here in my arms. I just wanna cuddle.”

            Cody shifted and the pair rested; Cody pulled into Bobby’s chest, and the blond with his arms gently resting around Cody’s shoulders and waist.

            “Thank you, Bobby, I know I can be forward and then shut down, but you are honestly too good to me,” whispered Cody, “You have been dating me for the better half of four months and—”

            “You mean the world to me, I would never put pressure on you, now let’s just rest up. I know _you’ll_ be fine, but if I am gonna party with Wade, I am going to need my strength.”

            “Yeah, I don’t know what it is with you guys, a bunch of lightweights. Honestly, I can’t get drunk so I just drink for taste at this point,” chuckled Cody as he traced lazy circles on Bobby’s chest.

            Minutes passed, then the pair moved and gathered their belongings. If they were drinking most likely they were going to crash at Billy and Teddy’s room. Begrudgingly they dressed for the mild chill and headed to the _Quick-Mart_ on off campus. From there it was a brisk walk to NYU Campus.

…

            “What took you guys,” asked Billy as Peter escorted the pair into the room, “It normally takes you like five minutes from the lobby.”

            Cody rolled his eyes, and handed over his saddle bag full of drinks and mixers, “Yeah for your old guard, the new guy was like super anal-retentive. Long story short, we almost had no drinks.”

            Gasping with faux horror Wade took the liquor and began to prepare for the evening. Teddy walked in from the lounge and presented a full pizza, “Let triple-date guys’ night commence.”

            Peter and Billy dove into the pizza, nearly toppling Teddy. Bobby smirked and joined in on the chaos, grabbing two slices for himself and for Cody. As the room settled, Teddy pulled out _Cards Against Humanity_ , smirking all the while. The cards were distributed and the games began. One round was played and won; Bobby holding his newfound champion title over Peter. Wade entered carrying a collection of drinks, each different colours and some fizzing.

            “Well party-animals it is time to pick your poison, except for you Cody, this one is yours.” Wade handed Cody a drink that was a deep nebulous purple that was fizzing. The brunet took it, and he and the other stared at it incredulously. “That is my version of the _Edible_ draught of living death from _Harry Potter_. I know that was your favorite potion and I think this should be potent enough for you.”

            {IF IT DOSEN’T KILL HIS LIVER HE MAY JUST BE THE CHOSEN ONE.}

            [I mean it didn’t kill us, just made me a little *hic* tipsy after a sip. What could _possibly_ go wrong.]

            “Well,” snipped Cody playfully, “I am not going to drink alone, so you boys better grab a drink.”

            Each took a drink in hand, and raised them. Clinking them together each gave a toast.

            Peter, “To my crazy friends and boyfriend, may that drink not kill my brother.”

            Teddy, “To my fellow idiots, why did we let Wade mix again?”

            Wade, “TO THE HANGOVERS YOU WILL HAVE TOMMOROW. And, to Cody, to whom I hope I finally get to see drunk.”

            Billy, “Welp, my liver is going to hate me, but what the hell, to friends and family right.”

            Cody, “To my hopeful survival, and the look of defeat that I will receive from Wade, when I survive this.”

            Bobby, “LORD, let my boyfriend survive, liver intact, and to my friends, more brothers in life.”

            The boys downed their drinks, Peter and Billy sputtering as their drinks fizzed in their throats. Teddy, Bobby, and Wade, halved their drinks before looking on to Cody. The young brunet was drinking all his drink, unfazed by the fizzing and fog. Drinking the last drop he placed the empty glass on the table and smirked at Wade.

            “You are gonna have to do better than that, and here I thought you could mix drinks,” laughed the brunet, as his friend’s jaws hit the floor.

            {HOW IN THE FUCKING NAME OF CHIRST IS HE NOT DEAD. MY HEAD IS SPINNING FROM ONE SIP.}

            [MOTHER, IS THAT *Hic* YOU CALLING ME INTO THE LIGHT. NO, WAIT, YOU’RE IN HELL. WHO’S THIS BITCH IN A HALO.]

            “Cody,” stuttered Wade, “how, just how, are you God? Do you have a liver made of vibranium? Did you sell your soul? How?”

            [IS NO ONE GOING TO ANSWER ME?]

            “I don’t know Wade,” laughed Cody, “it just doesn’t bother me.”

            [NOTICE ME SENPAI!!!!!!!]

            “Shut up,” snipped Wade, noticing the stares, “not you just the boxes.”

            Peter nodded and kissed Wade on the cheek, “It’s fine babe, tell them to shut up, and they can have my HBO account password.”

            {NO WAY, this is a gift from Heaven. Season six of Game of Thrones.}

            [Duh DUH duh duh DUH DUH, Duh Duh *Game of thrones theme*]

            {SILENCE YOU FOOL, DON’T RUIN THIS.}

            Silence.

            The evening progressed and games and movies were played. Somewhere around the third _Pirates of Caribbean_ film Teddy and Wade had passed out. Peter was curled up like a cat on the edge of a couch and Billy was lying face down on the edge of a coffee table.

            “So,” slurred Bobby, “before I fall over, let’s c-claim a bed.”

            Cody nodded and help Bobby to his feet. Walking, more dragging, the pair stumbled into the bedroom and burrowed under the covers. They were Captain America print.

            ‘ _Billy, you freaking dork,_ ’ thought Cody.

            Suddenly lips met his, light and airy. The kiss was weak from liquor, and sleep, but there was light tingling sensation. Ice began to fill the room, in the shapes of hearts, spelling out, ‘CODYXBOBBY’. This just fit normally into the brunet’s world.

            The blond drifted off into sleep unaware of his powers flourishing around him. Cody smirked, knowing that this was going to be a small bomb drop tomorrow, but this did put some pieces of their relationship into place. But this was a conversation for tomorrow, this was sober Cody problem. Catastrophe adverted.

…

            The months passed freely, since the reveal of Bobby’s powers. The morning after the drunken flurry Bobby was in an uproar, stammering and struggling for an explanation in the early morning. Cody had silenced him with a kiss, and then proceeded to explain his family situation. The remaining family all took their turns explaining their powers and sides of the story at a group breakfast. By the mid-morning rush, Bobby was fully updated on the secret avengers group formed by his boyfriend, and his family.

            Bobby was welcomed into the group, and often went on patrols of the city. Now with his secret exposed, Bobby could move and fully explain why he would disappear from dates or events. He didn’t have to pretend anymore, Cody knew and fully accepted his powers.

            The semesters carried on and the final exams, and performances were being called into order. Bobby, Wade, and Peter had arrived at A.M.D.A. after their last final, and Billy and Teddy would soon be on their way.

            “Are you ready for your final recital,” smirked Peter, playfully egging his brother on, “You know, this only the toughest and most important performance of your life.”

            “Knock it off,” snapped a stern voice, “You should know better than to tease your brother.”

            “Dad, Pops,” stammered Cody, “when did…how did…I thought you had—”

            “Chill out kiddo,” smirked Tony, “You think that your father and I would miss this. We are proud of you now go out there and show us what you’ve got.”

            Steve stood before his sons and smiled, “You both make us all so proud, I am so happy that we can be here together as a family. Break a leg up there today, I know how hard you have been working.”

            Cody smiled and then turned to his family, Billy and Teddy walking up behind Peter and Wade. His, friends, family, and boyfriend stood before him, supporting him, they were all here.

            “You guys are right I got this, but I call going out to eat afterwards deal?”

            “Deal smartass now get out there, or you are going to be late,” snarked Tony.

            Cody smirked and ran off to the music building, as the others took their seats in the auditorium. The final performances began, each one presenting their final ensemble to the crowd. Soloist, duets, and trios, of voice, instruments, and all other combinations showed their skills. Cody took the stage and performed his selections, songs and arias in French and German. After performing his selections Cody took his bow and left the stage.

Several other selections took their place before the end of the final Performance Juries. The students would have to wait until the end of the night for their results.

The family decided that they would head to a local sushi diner near A.M.D.A.’s campus. The boys were going to take their own car to the diner, and meet Tony and Steve there.

“Wade,” shouted Cody from the back seat, “Turn up this song I wanna celebrate.”

Wade smirked, “Anything for our next Broadway star. One party volume _Fuck You_ by Cee lo Green coming up.”

“I SEE YOU DRIVING ‘ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE AND I’M LIKE FUCK YOU!” shouted Cody from the back seat, dancing with his family.

Peter looked back at his brother with a wide smile, “I GUESS THE CHANGE IN MY POCKET WASN’T ENOUGH, AND I’M LIKE FUCK YOU, AND FUCK HER TOO!”

Bobby kissed Cody deeply earning hoots and hollers from the passengers. The group cheered as they speed down the road. The mood was high, and everyone was finally enjoying the end of the school year. Stopping at the light the boys smiled at one another, singing and yelling out the verses of song. The light turned green and they pulled forward through the intersection.

Suddenly the car was in the air. Glass shattered, and the air bags deployed, smashing into Wade and Peter. Bobby, Billy, Teddy all rolled in their seats crashing into one another, bones hitting and cracking. Cody smashed through the side window, and the world seemed to flow in slow motion. Broken glass slid into his hands, slicing into his palms, a large shard hitting the front of his throat. Droplets of blood, floated lazily in the air, and Cody watched as his hands were crushed under the side of the rolling car. The world moved slowly, as gazes met in the turmoil. Peter’s face one of horror as his vision met his brother’s, taking in the sight of the younger being torn.

Cody met Bobby’s eyes, then the world spiraled back into life. The car screeched and crashed, smashing into the ground, rolling and rattling to a sudden halt in the side of the stone bank front.

Immediately, Wade turned and moved to get everyone out of the car. He cut Peter loose, and the young brunet turned to his family. Billy was covered by Teddy, he shifted to protect him, his arm a large leathery wing. Bobby was laying limp, but still breathing, his body bruised and scraped up.

Peter turned to his brother and his voice caught in his throat, Glass riddled his chest and throat, and heavy streams of crimson blood stained his tuxedo front. His hands were caught under the side of the car. His body was limp, and his eyes were wide as he struggled to speak, a bloody froth gurgled from his throat with every breath.

Devastation smash into them all, and yet everyone was fine, everyone besides the human, the most abnormal in the family. The price for normality finally caught up with the brothers, and Catastrophe had struck.


	3. Splitting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness, Magic, and a death. The plot thickens.

Splitting ties

            The rush of chemically cleaned air filled the lungs. Muffled voices, ringing, and shouts carried like shadows. The world had only a few perceptions, sound, smell, and pain. Everything was blurred, Cody’s vision was awash with blended colors. Sound echoed, throbbing with each pulse from the heart, pain growing like hot coals in his bones.

            His mind flooded with memories of his last visit to the hospital. It was for his Uncle Rhodey, he was injured, his spine was damaged in a fight between the family. It was so long ago, he was speechless, his voice in his throat. The lie of who was on what side, Peter accidently fighting with their father as the family split. Months later time had passed and they struggled, but eventually everyone came together, it was a stain on their family’s history, but everyone had drama.

            The faded into focus as Cody blinked his eyes. He felt trapped in the room, claustrophobic. The room is sparsely furnished, and very clean, sterile, but the scent of blood tinged the air. Bleach, cleansing acid, Febreze sickly hung in the air.

            There was a slight shift in the room and Cody noticed the people gather in his room, his family: his fathers, aunts and Uncles, his brother, his cousins, Wade, and Bobby. Above his family, ‘ _New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell’_ _._

            “Oh my God he’s awake,” gasps, Wanda, and his family raced to his side, no one saying anything.  
            Cody tried to speak but his found his voice a hoarse whisper, miserable and pathetic. His tongue felt like soaked cotton in his throat, nearly chocking with each breath. Cody flinched, regretting it when he sees Peter’s hurt expression. His brother was holding a glass of water tentatively to his lips. His right arm was in a sling, and he had gauze pads all over his face.

            Cody tried to reach for the water, then nothing. He looked down from his brother’s face and his eyes widened in horror. His hands, they were suspended with rods and heavy stitching. The bandages were tinged pink with excess blood, he followed his arms to his chest and that is where he tried to scream, no voice. There was a large bandage over the base of this throat, right above the divot of his collarbone.

            ‘ _What happened to me.’_ Mouthed Cody tears welling in his eyes. Bobby stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, his face was bruised heavily, his lips were split and chapped with blood. His left eye was swollen and bruised deeply.

            “C-Cody,” he spoke, his voice cracking, “we were in an accident. Someone did a hit and run on us. We were caught off guard. You-you have been in a coma for four days.”

            Cody felt his throat tighten painfully.

            “The wreck was severe, and from the cameras, it looks like it was intentional.”

            Cody could feel hot tears stream down his face, ‘ _what happened to me_?’

            “Cody,” choked Steve, “I think you—”

            Cody gave a cold stare at his family, all of them, his eyes burning as he mouthed, ‘ _what happened to me?_ ’

            Natasha stepped forward, gingerly placing her hand on Cody’s shoulder, “are you sure you want to know the extent of your injuries?”

            Cody nodded painfully.

            “Alright,” sighed Natasha, as she pulled up his chart on a tablet, “You have severe nerve damage to your upper metacarpals, all tendons and ligaments from your radial artery have been torn. The doctors tried to repair it as best they could, but the nerve damage was too severe, too much time was lost when you were in the wreck. You had glass shards scaring up your lower diaphragm, and a shard that had pierced below your larynx.” Cody nodded slightly at his aunt and his family as she continued to read of the damages.

            “When the car was hit, you had your seatbelts on, which kept you alive, but your body smashed through the window, and the car rolled and skidded on its side, on top of your hands. There is a three percent chance that your voice will come back.”

            ‘ _Music?_ ’

            His family stood in silence, and Natasha teared up, “You will never be able to do music again. The Doctor said you would be lucky—to-to”

            “To live outside of and intensive home care,” snipped Tony, “That’s bullshit, I will have his licenses for malpractice. Stupid ass doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

            “Ton,” called Steve, pulling his husband close, “Tony that’s enough.”

            “No, its not,” Tony bit acridly, “Whatever it takes, I don’t care if I live broke on the streets I want my son healed.”

            Just then there was a knock on the door. A female doctor entered the room, her face trying very hard to be brave, “Hello Cody, I am doctor Christine Palmer. I—”

            “What have you done,” bit Tony, “this wasn’t helping him, how can he even live his life.”

            “Tony,” exclaimed Wade, “I don’t think you should—”

            “That’s your problem Wade, you never think. You were supposed to keep my sons safe, not let them end up in the hospital. YOU’RE FIRED.”

            “POPS,” shouted Peter, “you can’t fire Wade, it’s not his fault.”

            “Why not, he failed his Job.”

            “Because he’s—he’s my boyfriend,” exclaimed Peter with tears in his eyes.

            There was a sharp intake of breath and Tony exploded, lunging at Wade from across the room, “YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH MY SON. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM NOT FUCK THEM.”

            Wade and Tony grappled, and Tony was swinging wildly, Steve stepped in halting his husband. When the commotion died, Cody’s monitors were blaring wildly, he was bleeding again. He was rushed by nurses and Dr. Palmer, as his family was escorted from the room, he felt a mask being pressed over his face, and the world began to dim. He could feel a small warm rush of anesthetic being injected into his I.V.

…

            Hours passed by like decades as the Avengers, and family waited outside of Cody’s room anxiously. Wade was sitting with Tony and Steve, talking with them about his relationship with Peter. Steve nodding, and Tony seething, but less than before. Eventually Wade made his way to Peter’s side, as he sat with Teddy and Billy.

            “So, your fathers are probably chill with this as they can be, I am not fired, and they are still clueless of your powers.”

            “Wade how are we supposed to hide this from them,” whispered Peter nervously, he had bitten his nails down the quick.

            “We came out of the wreck in less of a mess, we just got lucky, and I am pulling a favor from a contact in this hospital to rid us of the implicit blood work and paper work for you, Bobby, Teddy, and Billy,” stated Wade as he pulled Peter under his arm.

            There was a creaking of the door, and Dr. Palmer excited Cody’s room. She turned, sweat, and small blood stains on her scrubs, “Cody’s family, if I could have a word.” Everyone gathered in a small waiting room down the hall. Dr. Palmer looked at them with concern, “Okay, Cody is stable for the moment, but he needs rest. I re-evaluated the damage to his hands and throat. His hands, they are—they have no chance now to be what they once were; however, his vocal folds and throat have minimal damage. Little to no swelling, the glass just pierced between the trachea and his artery, he’s very lucky.”

            “Lucky,” hissed Pietro, “how is this lucky.”

            “Lucky, because a millimeter in either direction and he would have either bled out, or aspirated and drowned in his own blood. He is lucky to be alive. His voice, for all intents and purposed, his unharmed, but I think that he is suffering trauma from the incident that is making him unable to speak.”

            The family took in a breath and then there was chaos. A deafening burst resounded through the hospital, and wall imploded. Cody’s room was in flames. Winds roared and raced along as a cyclone sped across the side of the hospital, shattering glass, and tearing through the cityscape. Alarms rang out as everyone tried to recover from the explosion and the storm. Peter looked out of the window, and gather his family quickly, trying his best to keep his powers hidden. The view showed multiple twisters converging on the hospital.

            “Cody!” screamed Bobby as he ran into the room, he was alone, and he flourished a stream of frost over the fire, extinguishing it. He stopped, and grabbed a fire extinguisher as others gathered around him. The room was in shambles. Debris was everywhere, the room was covered in scorch marks, and slashes. The windowed wall was gone, revealing an open drop into the city.

Wind screamed and wailed as more of the cyclones headed towards the hospital. Cars, buses, people, and other debris flew through the air, as the tornadoes tore through the city. Vision, Wanda, Pietro, and Thor raced from the room. Wanda, Vision, and Thor set to taming the storm, and saving those in it, while Pietro and the rest of the family began to help clear the hospital. Peter and the secret Avengers raced to shelter as they were told, but when Natasha left they raced through the area, saving as many people as they can. The pain of losing Cody was put on hold, but still a fresh burn as they saved others.

…

Cody felt the room fade from black, coming into focus. He saw the sparsely furnished interior and all of the events of the last couple hours flooded back to him. He was in the hospital, wounded, broken, he could never live his life again. He lost his family in rage, Peter had lost Wade, and he was in pain. Burning pain. His hands hurt, his head hurt, his everything hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned to look out of the window, blinking them away. He wanted to scream, he closed his eyes and thrashed pathetically in his bed, making his body ache more.

“ _Hush now, you have work to do. Is this how you want your life to be mourning over what was, or will you move on from this.”_

Cody stopped and looked around the room, there was no one there to say that.

“ _I do hope that you can give me an answer, you know it, and so do I. This is just but one path in an infinite multiverse, pick yourself up and work for something more than you, I knew one like you, but you will soon have the choice. Throw yourself fully at this challenge or never heal. The choice is yours.”_

_‘What the hell, am I hearing voices now_ ,’ thought Cody as he turned to look out of the window again. He had a view of the street, and he could see that the evening sky was vibrant, clouds swirled heavily. It was almost peaceful. Cody closed his eyes heavily, he could feel the swelling of his brow. When he opened his eyes, his voice scraped for freedom. A large armored lizard was racing down the highways toward the hospital. People seemed to race after the large creature, and moved on it, with bright flashes. Suddenly, the sky darkened, growing opaque as creature raced toward the building. Cody thrashed and struggled, tipping himself from his bed.

Immediately there was pain, searing, throbbing, coursing pain like fire. Hellish agony raced through Cody’s body as he laid down on the floor, his hands poorly holding his weight, blood pooling on the tile floor. Cody wanted to scream his voice caught in throat in a silenced shriek.

The walls the building shook, and Cody looked towards his window. Funnels began to form in the sky, one streaking down, tearing out at Cody’s room. In seconds, the creature burst through the room, trying desperately to lash out at Cody as he crawled away. The creature roared and then wailed as fire began to consume it. Several people gathered in the room, one of them a man dressed in blue robes, and a red cloak. He flourished his hand and a fiery whip formed in his hands.

_Mutates, Meta-humans?_

The creature flailed and then was immolated as the whip coiled itself around its neck. The creature lashed out in its final moments, hitting some of the oxygen tanks in Cody’s room. The brunet moved without thinking, his body screaming. He lunged in front of the explosion guarding the man. He felt his body wrapped in cloth, and then nothing.

“Kid are you nuts—”

Cody met the man’s eyes, he was a brunet, with a streak of grey in his hair, late thirties early forties with a goatee. He was dressed in an elaborate collared cape, which was wrapped protectively around both of them. Cody stared dazed as he looked at his savior, the man gave him a strange look, one of remorse, almost memory.

“Master Strange,” called an older Asian man, wielding a cleaver sword, “We need to go now.”

“Wong,” called the man named Strange, “he…he is holding onto the Crimson bands of Cyttorak. That is Master level magic.”

Cody looked down at his hands, the whip made of crimson fire coiled around his hands, entwined in his fingers like strands of thread. Cody looked up to the man, his face pleading.

_‘Help me.’_

The man smiled slightly, “You must be ready for hard work, lots of it. Also, you may not find what you want, but you will work hard and things will get better.”

Cody nodded his head.

“Strange is this a good idea,” called Wong, “He may have, people, we don’t know if—”

“Before I was with you, I was a doctor, I still am. I took an oath to help people, and even now, I don’t see the need for that to be any different,” smiled the man, he looked Cody on with an impish smile, “I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.”

‘ _I am Cody, I’m Ready.’_

“Are you sure,” commented Strange, “You have people here, if you leave now, that it is. You would leave this life behind.”

Cody turned and looked back at the door, everything moving slowly under a torpor from a dark-haired woman radiating a purple aura. _This is what I must do. I have to heal, and move on. This would not be life, but if there is a chance, I have to follow that voice in my head._ Cody turned back to Dr. Strange, and nodded fiercely.

“Wong can you, Brother Voodoo, and Master Minoru handle this as I take him to Karma-Taj?”

The three figures nodded, and Wong and the tribal looking sorcerer leapt from the open window. The female sorceress still maintaining the torpor.

“Strange,” called Master Minoru, “I can’t hold this chrono sigil much longer, you need to take him now. The flames have to swallow this room.”

Dr. Strange nodded, and moved Cody under his arm. With a flourish, a spiraling circle of sparks opened revealing a peaceful Tibetan garden. Strange hurried the pair through the circle, and walked them into the serene courtyard. Cody glanced back only to see Master Minoru flit away, and the room become swallowed in flame before the portal closed.

“Cody,” piped Strange, “we’ll head to the healers, to heal what we can, and then to your room. Welcome to Karma-Taj.”

Cody looked around at the morning sky. The colors of dawn blending on the horizon of the mountain temple. The air smelled of sandalwood, and myrrh, they were no longer in the sterilized hospital room.

_“Good Choice, remember no matter what happens, you are here for a reason. To serve something more than yourself.”_

Cody nodded to himself, and the newfound voice in his head, he wondered why he had it. Probably an aftereffect of the accident, but at least its interest aligned with his own, but why was it Scottish, and why female.

…

The month that followed the storm and explosion, were tinged, weighted with heartache. The paper headlines read “Tragedy at New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell.”

‘Son of Millionaire Tony Stark, and War Veteran Steve Rodgers dies tragically after waking from a four-day coma. Cody Caldwin age eighteen, was tragically wounded in a hit and run accident Thursday, May ninth. After waking from a coma in intensive care, the beloved teen was tragically taken from the family in a freak explosion from one of the oxygen tanks during the catastrophic Tornado blitz in the city three weeks back. Policed and investigative crews could not locate the body, and it is assumed he died in the explosion, and the remains were taken by the storm.’

Tony, Steve, and Peter were shell-shocked, numb to the world for the first week. Mindlessly planning the funeral arrangements, and arranging a vigil. Only during the funeral, when they lowered the empty casket that the reality of the situation sinks in. Tony was despondent and cold, emptying a flask trying to drink himself into oblivion. Steve, trying to keep strong for both his husband, and his son. Peter was a wreck, sobbing unconsolably into Wade, during the service. The sky darkening slightly and the wind raced, an enjoyable day to contrast the miserable affair. All the family had gathered, Billy and Bobby cried into Teddy who was shedding silent tears. Billy weeping harder because he was unable to heal Cody, unable to revive him with his spells. Rain continued to fall as the procession went on. Roses were tossed onto the coffin, Bobby stepping up and placing a deep cerulean rose on the coffin before the dirt was piled on top of it, rain making the grave slippery with silt.

The family droved on their own back to Avenger’s tower, mournful and morose. The house suddenly seemed empty. When everyone was gathered, Sergeant Fury gave his condolences to the family, and promised complete resources to help find the person or people who committed the hit and run.

…

Cody was lead to his room from the healers, the entire affair was pleasant, glowing green sigils, and burning red marks had floated around him until the skin began to stich itself, and bruises began to fade. Cody found his hands to no longer be swollen, but heavily scarred and wrapped in gauze. Dr. Strange assured him that eventually the skin will completely heal and the bandages could be removed, though, they would have severe tremors.

Cody nodded solemnly.

The young brunet’s room was in a small tower near the library. Strange had already taken him through there to gather large stacks of books. Taking a moment to place his necklace back on a pedestal under a glimmering golden globe.

“You know Cody,” murmured Strange as he rotated the dials on the stand, “you have taken this whole affair rather calmly, leaving your family, choosing to study magic. I was once like you, but when my master the previous Sorcerer Supreme showed me all I was well an ass, and very snobbish.”

Cody shrugged. ‘ _I have seen weirder in my family, you know of them. They are the Avengers. My brother is Spider-man, and my boyfriend a mutant. Also, my cousin uses magic,_ ’ mouthed Cody as clearly as possible.

Dr. Strange nodded. After the that small conversation, Strange lead Cody to his room and handed him a small slip of paper. On the slip of parchment, written in fine calligraphy, was the word, ‘Nirvana’

“ _What is this, the state I am supposed to achieve_ ,” mouthed Cody incredulously.

Dr. Strange smile and laughed heartily, “No, that is the band from nineteen eighty-seven, and it’s the WIFI password. We’re not savages.” Strange gave a bow, and closed the door leaving Cody to rest, and study before tomorrow.

“Strange,” whispered Wong, rounding the corner, “his family thinks that he is dead. Is this wise? What if he finds out what they think?”

“I have restricted his internet search on that simple topic, also I will have the world think he is dead. Wong, I looked into the crash, and this boy’s history. He has suffered tragedy in the past. _They_ have been hunting him. That can only mean one thing, he will need to be trained, and quickly. I have found the next Supreme after myself. The Tribunal will need to know,” sighed Stephen exhausted.

“What about his family Strange, I know he will be okay now, but he will want to let them know that he is okay,” urged Wong.

“To keep him safe we must train him and keep him secret. Things will only become more dangerous. Between Mordo, and these demons, we must work quickly. I will see to his training myself.”

Wong nodded, shouldering the Wand of Watomb, “Now is a dangerous time, we have much blood to lose and little faith to garner.”


	4. Study and Practice, Years of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has moved on, and our family is split. Time for reparation and training. But there are things in the shadows, this is the beginning of something more to come.

Study and Practice, Years of It

            Cody hit the ground hard, his hands screaming, shooting a withering glare at Wong.

            ‘ _Really, oww,’_ Cody mouthed.

            “For someone who has no voice you do chatter quite a bit,” snipped the elder Master flourishing his hands, his staff striking the ground.

            Cody lunged at Wong, his hands weaving, amidst the tremors, calling forth a basic magical whip. The brunet dove to the side lashing out with the glowing strand, as his master parried his moves.

            It had been four weeks since he left the healers, a month and a half since he started his training at Karma-Taj. In that time, he studied all that he could, his memory pushed to the limits. Astral projection, easy, Sanskrit, child’s play, combat, well that was a nightmare. He tried again and again to get his hands to focus, but the tremors stunted some of his spells.

            Dr. Strange helped what he could, and asked him many times to speak on his nonchalant attitude about this. Cody told him all he could about his family, his cousin Billy and Aunt Wanda who were probably mutates, or a variation of. He told them about his family, and how he missed them, but he was denied access to them. Strange saw no point in lying to him, but a half-truth was prevalent. He told Cody that he could not speak with them for fear of them becoming involved in a war greater than them. Magic was running amok, demons were spilling forth, and humanity was threatened. Cody agreed, but was only compliant when Strange showed him that his family was fine, just in mourning.

             Cody hit the ground again, but rolled upon impact. Wong’s staff still bound with his whip. He stood to charge, but the Elder spun his staff, smacking the young boy to the ground. The young brunet huffed out a sigh, and shifted gingerly off of his aching arms, his chest burning.

            “Wong,” called Jericho Drumm, a sorcerer known as Brother Voodoo, “what da hell are you holding back fo. He needs to learn ta fight, not ta be coddle.” The African Sorcerer stepped in, brandishing his staff with a wave of his hand. Skulls adorned it, and Cody found this very unnerving. “Stand up little brudda, we’ve got some fightn’ ta do. FIGHT!”

            Master Drumm lunged at Cody sending him into the air with a pulse from his staff. The two squared off, Cody throwing basic combat, his hands burning white hot with pain, Master Drumm parrying his blows, gradually upping the severity. The pair continued until Cody was completely overwhelmed. “FIGHT, LITTLE BRUDDA, YOUR LIFE, YA FAMALIES’ LIVES DEPEND ON IT.”

            Master Drumm focused and formed a spell sigil in his hand, as Cody raced towards him. The young brunet charged, his hands screaming as he conjured two emaciated whips, both sparking and shooting towards Drumm. The elder grabbed the whips dragging Cody directly towards him. He placed his palm on Cody’s chest before releasing the sigil.

            Cody let out a silent scream as all the air was forced out of his lungs by the impact. He flew across the training grounds, and rolled behind a large brass bell for cover. His body ached incessantly, and he felt as if he was going to collapse under the strain.

            “ _Oh, now is that the best you’ve got, come on show them, take a leap of faith and throw yourself into this, don’t hold back,_ ” lectured the voice.

            Cody leapt from his cover and charged, his hands screaming and bloody. He felt as they shifted following his command, the cool bite forming from his hands. Master Drumm launched a plume of fire at him, and Cody charged on.

            Silence.

            Brother Drumm froze smiling, a blade was pointed under his chin, burning bright. Cody was before him, a shimmering blade of fiery energy in one hand, a spell, acting a shield in the other. The fire, swirling away into the shield. His eyes wide at the magic in his hand.

            “Proud of you little brudda, do ya know what ya are doing?” inquired Drumm as Cody lowered his blade slightly. “You are doing some ting most can only dream of, you can redirect magic. You must have a gift for it, ya took ma staff and ma fire, all while makin’ ya own spells.”

            Cody took a step back and looked confused, his hands slowly regaining the ache in them. Master Minoru hopped down from her place on the roof smirking.

            “About time someone showed you the brunt end of that cocky attitude Drumm,” laughed Minoru, her eyes crinkling, “now kid, I must say that you got some real spunk, time to take a break from this, and move on to portal making with the rest of the others.”

            Wong stepped in, “Do you think he is ready?”

            “Well, it’s not my say, Master Strange said to put him with the rest, in addition to his lessons with us,” sighed Minoru shrugging.

            Cody gave them a cock-eyed glance, and moved to clean up his aching hands. He washed them in a basin of icy water, blood streaking the surface in delicate ribbons.

            “ _You are progressing well, you have much in store for yourself in the future. Stay strong_.”

            Cody rolled his eyes at the voice. He had become accustomed to its nagging cryptic tone. Stern, yet kind, relentless, yet merciful. It would push him ceaselessly, but it helped him. He had done some research that after severe trauma, some people would develop dissociative thoughts, or identities, some even manifesting from the persons conscious.

            The group headed down the hall, Masters Drumm and Minoru leading Cody towards the rest of trainees. Wong split off from them, hurrying along the corridors. He entered the New York Sanctum and found Strange. The two conversed on Cody’s progress, and on the newfound power that he was developing.

…

            Peter made his way through the lower offices of Stark tower, he was running a biology interim here under his family’s insistence. Tony and Steve wanted to keep him close, since Cody’s death was hitting the family hard. Everyone was struggling to return to the day to day, it had been a month and everyone was just starting to move past the pain. The only solace Peter found is when he was working either on patrols of the city or when he was buried in his work. Occasionally he was making money on the side for the _Bugle_.

            Echoes and muffled voice rang out around Peter, he could hear feet racing around him in the tower, his body tensing under the dim fluorescent lights of the lab. Peter was struggling to keep his composure, he had been feeling claustrophobic in the lab all day, and his hands were getting in the way adding more stress, every time that he found them sticking to parts of his desk. Suddenly he jolted as his headphones blared out with an alarm.

            Peter dropped his flask and let his body sink against the table. Sensory overload. His breathing was pitched and shallow, and his mind seemed to race endlessly. He knew that his headphones were the source of the ringing in his ears, but he couldn’t seem to get his hands to remove his earbuds. Slowly a hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he did his best not to flinch at the touch.

            Peter lifted his head slightly and he saw Bobby looking at him, before letting his head fall back on the cool table, bags under his eyes. He looked exactly how Peter felt, his mouth creased in a struggle to try to find comforting words.

            “Peter…?”

            “Y-yeah Bobby,” stuttered Peter not lifting his head.

            “You are done, you are two weeks ahead and—and, well, I think we both need to take a breather.”

            Peter nodded his head curled in his arms. Bobby. Trembling, lead them from the lab, their classmates covering for them and cleaning the mess. Everyone understanding the space they needed. Bobby lead them from the lab and met with Wade as he was rounding the corner from the elevator.

            “Ice-cube, Petey, are you guys alright?” voiced wade with concern, “I was gone for like a second getting us _Taco Bell_.”

            “Yeah Wade I’m fine,” groaned Bobby, “Peter and I just need some air.”

            Wade crouched before Peter who was buried in his hoodie, his eyes pointed towards the floor. Wade gently took his hands, trying his best to soothe his boyfriend.

            “Let’s go, I know a good spot for us to get some air and eat,” soothed Wade as he lead the boys out of the lower complex.

            All three men walked in silence out of the tower, and down the city streets. Peter leaning heavily on Wade’s right shoulder, Bobby on his left.

            “Ya know,” smirked Wade, “any other time I would be bragging that I have two men hanging off my shoulders. Cody would have called me a pimp.”

            Peter smiled and laughed demurely, and Bobby gave a small sad smile.

            “I know that we all miss him,” cooed Wade as he lead them to the roof of an apartment complex, “but you guys are doing good. We need to be strong. The family is walking around like they are ready to fall on a sword. Cody wouldn’t want that, he would want us to make fun of him, bring up all the dorky shit we do.”

            (IS THIS SMART.)

            {TOUCHY TOUCHY, THEY NEED TO HEAR IT. BUT THEN AGAIN, HE’S AS GRACEFUL AS A SWAN IN COMBAT BOOTS.}

            Bobby nodded and pulled out a burrito for the trio, cooling them slightly with a single chilled breath. “You’re right Wade, I mean, look at us eating burritos on the rooftop where we would have meetings for our scouting party.”

            Peter chuckled, his breathing finally coming down, his head no longer spinning. He was happy again, at least a little bit, he was in a safe place with people he loved. “Pass me some diablo sauce, if it didn’t put any on my burrito he would tease me about my _Spider-Senses_ being too strong. _‘You’ll never survive the new Cajun recipe Peter.’_ Damn.”

            Wade and Bobby looked at Peter.

            “He was supposed to make that recipe for the Fourth. I guess we aren’t having it…”

            Peter didn’t know when but hot tears were streaming down his face, his throat tight from the urge to cry, burning with the singe from the diablo sauce. Wade held his close, whispering in his ear, telling him it will be alright. Bobby was tearing up as well, hugging Peter and Wade tightly.

            Peter could feel himself drifting from being okay, to wanting to scream. His hands were shaking, and he dropped his burrito as he sobbed. Everyone broke down, this was the break they needed. Bobby and Peter cried, letting their stresses fade away, letting all the anxieties that that held since the funeral out.

            The time passed and the trio continued to eat, finally drained from the release. Wade ate, his arm wrapped around Peter. Bobby was leaning on Wade’s back, sending a message to Billy and Teddy.

            They had been doing a bit better with Cody’s passing. Wanda had been taking them to therapy sessions, and using their magic training to focus their emotions. Billy took these lessons to Teddy, which helped when they failed at trying to find, or help bring Cody back with Billy’s magic. Billy was extremely stressed that he could not bring him from separate realities, which was strange, but Pietro and Natasha said it was probably because deep down they know that it would be too hard to tear him from another reality. Too much of a pull on the heart.

            Peter shifted slightly in Wade’s arms as he reached for his phone. He scrolled through most of the chat that had been going on between Bobby and Teddy, he would read it later. But then he stopped and replied to Billy.

            **Wic: Hey guys are you holding up? I know that we are going out patrolling tonight, also Peter do you still have the study guide for Coms? I need to see what’s on the next exam.**

**Parker-Man: Yeah, I have the study guide. We are doing alright and, we’ll see you at the usual place for patrol.**

**Wic: Okay thanks Peter, see you guys tonight.**

            The trio sat and ate, making small talk as the time ticked by. Peter, for the first time in a while began to feel calm. This is what Cody would have wanted, he would have wanted everyone to move on, to pick themselves up. He would have hated to see them all walking around like they were about to drop. He would have wanted them to get off their butts and continue helping people, continue working as a sect of Secret Avengers.

            A soft tapping sound caught their attention, and Wade smirked.

            “Just so you know”, called a voice, “I do have chairs and a perfectly functional dinning set, even if it is just Taco Bell.”

            “That nose doesn’t miss a thing does it Murdock,” Teased the Merc.

            “Nope, it doesn’t so I do hope you that you have an extra steak burrito for me,” teased Matt as he walked effortlessly over the pipes on the rooftop, not using his cane.

            Bobby smiled, “Of course, how could we not bring some food for our favorite lawyer.”

Everyone talked lightly for hours, Matt had something about him that was just easy for the other to vent to, even Wade. The group chatted about school, and work, the tumultuous political climate. Matt even managed to bring up Cody and everyone was tense, but not hurting as much. They talked about his dreams, and his memory, about his mild parental lectures, and how even in a family of superhumans, mutates, and magic, he still managed to not only amaze, but keep up with.

            Hours had passed in minutes, and soon there was a small ripple in the air. Teddy and Billy walked through a shimmering portal onto the rooftop.

            “Well,” said Bobby surprised, “that is new.”

            Billy shrugged, “Oh yeah, I guess, I just sorta, did it out of nowhere, and never really thought twice about it.”

            Teddy rolled his eyes, “Don’t listen to him, he has been working on portals for weeks now, you are totally dying to geek out so don’t play cool now Kaplan.”

            Billy playfully punched his boyfriend in the arm before running and hugging Peter, “Yeah he is right, that was awesome, I have been trying for weeks now, but this will make patrol easier, just using your spider-sense and point me in the direction, we will be there in no time.”

            Peter was going to reply when he felt the hairs on his arm stand on end. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped down his spine. “We need to go now!” Peter shot up, and tore open his bag. Throwing on his new webslingers, that he was able to build using his father’s technology and resources. “Wade you and Bobby with me, B, I need you to take Teddy and Matt. There is something happening, Harlem square now let’s go!”

            Everyone dispersed, Billy donning everyone in their gear in seconds. Billy created another portal with a flourish, and Teddy and Matt stepped through. Bobby dove from the building with Wade and Peter behind him. Creating ramps of ice as he went, propelling himself and the Merc through the air. Peter let himself fall, fast, taking in the surge of adrenaline as he plummeted towards the ground. Then in a flash his arm was extended, and he was winging himself through the air. This release felt good, it was all muscle memory, the pull and release of years of patrols. Tensions of the earlier day faded away, his body lithe in the roar of passing air, the sounds of the city sounded below him.

            Peter looked over and watched as Wade and Bobby were traveling along with him, ice forming in ramps and slopes, dissolving as the pair raced off, jumping from each. Wade was whooping, cheering, and making commentary on how he should be in the Winter Olympics. Rounding an apartment complex Peter clung to a wall, his eyes watering even in his mask from the bright light of an explosion.

            Fire and smoke filled the air, screams and cries of people rang out in tandem with wailing sirens. Buildings were leaning, and billboards were falling. Peter hadn’t even felt himself move, he was under the billboard, and was halting its movements with an array of webs. Peter watched as Teddy shifted, his arms expanding out into shields for the people, guarding them from debris. Bobby was fighting the fires with streams of ice, Wade and Matt were charging through the thickest of the flames, trying to find the source of the fire, and people trapped inside. Billy flitted above the building, trying to put out the flames, portals forming letting streams of water fall in columns on the cinders.

            “WICCAN WATCH OUT,” screamed Peter, as he raced towards his cousin.

            Billy turned, but not before a large lizard like creature crashed into him, sending him sprawling across the roof. The creature shifted, rearing its head upwards, glowing fluid spilling from its mouth, smoldering the roof. Its eyes burned with fire, and red glowing markings coiled down the body of the creature. Its scales were muted and sickly green, each coarse, and thick like armor plate.

            A secondary creature began to crawl out from the flames. More could be seen running around in the burning cinders of the inside of the apartment.

            “WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS,” shouted Peter as he tried to subdue the creature. Its skin quickly burning all of the webs stuck to it. “Don’t touch its skin, it’s burning my webs!”

            There was a bright flash, and lightning poured out of the sky, and the creature was disintegrated before it could let out a scream.

            “Thor,” yelled Hulkling, “nice shot. Got many more of those? Because more of these things are crawling out of the building.”

            Wiccan, turned shrouding his face in his hood, “Yes, there seems to be some sort of magical disturbance coming from the fire. These are not flames from earth. Are they from Asgard?”

            “Man of Spiders, help Stark, he has just lost a child. He might be unhinged, so keep him safe,” ordered Thor, “as for the creatures, well, these beasts have never appeared on Asgard, and I have not seen them on Midgard before.”

            “Damn it, I was hoping your ass would have seen them. These creatures are threatening to send the entire city up in flames,” barked Hulkling.

            Thor raced past Peter, towards the flames. Peter could see that Wade was escorting people from flames, shooting out at the creatures, Matt was next to him, carrying two crying children in his arms. Bobby was behind them, racing around trying to control the expanse of the blaze.

            Peter swore under his breath and leapt from the building, shooting across the cityscape looking for his father. Suddenly there was a clicking and voices rang out into his ears. He watched as a group of Avengers came racing down the street, Tony in the lead, blasting a pulse out at one of the lizards.

            “Shit, these things won’t stop coming.”

            “Language Stark!”

            “Is now really the time you two, you two are actually twelve!”

            “Yes, Natasha I am, on a scale of one two ten! Now, Karen please open all Avengers com links and auto target all non-earth biological lifeforms.”

            “Fuck, screw these things,” Bit Clint shooting several arrows as Natasha barreled them down the street on a motorcycle.

            “Cap, Legolas said a bad word.”

            “And? Why does it matter Stark? Steve, Sam and I are flying in.” Bucky rounded the corner of a building with Sam. Sam was holding him up as Bucky was taking aim at more of the creatures, sharp shooting them.

            Steve replied, “Alright Buck Stay focused, get the civilians out first.”

            Bucky asked, “What is this language thing about?”

            “Cap hates, cursing,” answered Peter deepening his voice as Spider-man.

            Bucky laughed as he dropped from Sam, and dove through a window into the fire, “Oh my God Steve, you punk, you were the one who had to watch his language. Mouth of sailor on you scrappy.”

            Peter was silent as almost all the Avengers froze for a second.

            “WAIT, WHAT!” roared voices over the ear piece.

            Steve was the first to break the silence as one of the lizards crashed into his shield, “NO I FUCKING DON’T!”

            Peter could hear Pietro, and Clint burst laughing over the com unit. He laughed as well, a simple moment of levity amidst the chaos of the onslaught.

            “Listen here Barnes,” laughed Tony as he lined up with Peter, “you and I are going to have to talk about, my husbands’ colourful language, but as for right now, let kick some ass.”

…

            Cody woke aching in his bed. Physically and mentally exhausted. Portal making had been miserable over the past several weeks. He was struggling to keep the portal stable, almost losing a limb several times when it close prematurely. He, however was working even harder than most, barely resting, studying with his astral form. Book after book, spell after spell, Wong had even let him have free access to the library, as long as he promised to keep a record of all the books he checked out. Cody collapsed back into his cot, drifting back into a restless sleep, several voices harassing him through the night.

Things were going slowly, but well.

            Well, until the next morning.

            Sunlight bit through the shades of his room, and Cody rolled out of bed. He shuffled to the edge of his room and took a look in his mirror. He winced at his reflection, his exhaustion was taking its toll. He was scraggly, his jawline covered in a patchy mess of hair. His eyes were bloodshot, heavy bags sat under them. His hair was longer now, he could wear it in a small ponytail, a streak of silver cutting through his dark brunet above his right eye.

            Sighing he dressed and moved to head towards breakfast. But as he left his room, the world changed. Snow. He was surrounded by snow and Ice.

            “Good luck with this,” shouted a voice. Cody looked back to see a trainee from his last spar, a brash girl with fiery hair. “If you are so special, then figure out how to make a portal. Catch.” The girl took off her sling-ring as the portal began to close and whipped it through. Cody dove after the ring, but it stumbled through his wounded hands. He watched as it bounced off a rock, and sail down a cliff side. His hopes died with the disappearance of the ring.

            “SHIT.” Cody stood shaking and shivering as the voice chimed up again. _Well this is rather unfortunate. This is a good method, but only if you had the ring._ “Shut up, shut up,” mouthed Cody to himself, “I know about the ring, and I know where I am at. Okay, so I have five minutes to create a portal before I freeze to death atop this mountain. I can do this, I can totally do this, it is not like I was lectured that you can’t make a portal without a ring…yup this is totally not going to kill me.”

            Cody extended his hands and focused. Nothing. Again, and again, and again. Nothing. The cold was beginning to take its toll. His body was hurting, skin cracking, he could feel his fingers going numb. Time seemed to drag on, every second. Cody tried again and again, before he shut his eyes, the world going black around him. “One last time.”

            He took a step forward, and then dropped.

            He hit the ground hard, and the world went black.

            _Impressively well done._


End file.
